Last Request
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Bulma is a scientist under Frieza's rule, by a twist of fate Vegeta is forced to protect Bulma from harm as her final project nears completion. How do they come to be? Is there something one of them is hiding from the other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Last Request

One-Shot For a friend of mine

As he continued down along the hallways though with pride and a burden. The known legacy of strength and power that coursed through his veins, the only child with the gifted chance to become a super-sayjin and assume the rightful place that had been pre ordained since the day of his birth... Was for not. None of it had happened as he was nothing but a low class soldier in the Tsiru-jin army.

His feet continued the pace with an almost systematic movement, each pace meant to follow the other in a march of symmetry. Being who he was he could be nothing short of perfect. The sayjin prince, the greatest and strongest sayjin ever born. He was Vegeta the sayjin no-ouji. A prince from a planet which had been obliterated long ago. The proud race of sayjins now dwindling to a mere survivor. He alone was all that remained of the once mighty race.

The darkening onyx and eyes were on vigil with any threats, though being a soldier his reputation for being ruthless and not one to ever stand a snort or sneeze in his direction made him a target for many who wished to get their revenge against him. His pride was nothing to ever be mocked, cut down or made a fool of.

He stopped as he reached the Tsiru-Jin's throne room. Vegeta's stolid face never flinching the slightest bit as he was forced to bow to a lord that was the reason for any and all humiliation he had received. The bastard killed his people, obliterated his planet, and tore him down further by making him a underling for him. ' Arrogant and so foolish, I will be glad when I can finally bring you down Frieza...'

Vegeta walked in the room, his eyes immediately spotting several other beings including Frieza inside. The sick lizard sat comfortably in his chair sipping his red wine, whether he added blood or another potency to the mix to make it almost crimson Vegeta did not know. But the six he knew except for one. The ever present kiss asses the Ginyu Force stood nearby snickering at either at the other being or him. The body changing leader by Frieza's side, his true form Vegeta did not know. He had seen Ginyu in three different bodies since 'meeting' him. The meetings usually involving a new power test of the stolen body, himself being the sparring partner.

Ever down the line of morons was Recoome, who was stupidly loyal but with that stupidity came power and a force that could easily match the captain's if he wasn't such a moron all the time. Burtur stood next, the blue freak was super quick with his speed and with only two beings capable of catching him, Frieza and Ginyu. The flame red skinned punk of the bunch Jeyice, or the pretty boy which would go at any lengths to boast of his position on the Ginyu force in order to seduce women into his bed. And at the bottom row the frog face Guldo. One with pathetic fighting power and size. His only ability to freeze time was the only reason something so pathetic could be considered an elite.

But his eyes found a small woman reading something to lord Frieza. ' How pathetic...' He thought noting the blue hair, a small frail body. Glasses that were far too thick to be considered even right for this day and age. The nerd scientist was obviously keeping in good graces with Frieza or her death would be her only option. He stopped on the opposite side of the Ginyu force not wanting them to even be close to him.

He didn't bother with listening to the woman but his sayjin eyes found her image to be nothing more then a ruse. She had freckles which were nothing then applied prosthetics, along the hem of her shirt it looked like she had strapped her chest down. He could see the difference as they were not completely flat across. But as his eyes scanned over the rest they were either to blind or stupid to notice. He smirked as he probably realized alone that this woman was hiding her true self from them. Not wanting to become Frieza's concubine or even a whore to the Ginyu Force was a wise move by this woman though he wondered what she would truly look like.

Though the words of his lord got his attention. " -assuming this might work you will need someone to test this on..." Vegeta didn't like those words at all as the red eyes focused on him. His insides froze much like the cold blood flowing through the Tsiru-Jin's veins. " I believe that our sayjin prince can accomplish what you wish. I don't really care if he dies but if it can be avoided I would hate to loose him..." He said with a twisted smile that brought up bile from his throat. " You wouldn't mind being a test subject would you my little sayjin no-ouji?" He laughed mockingly as Vegeta bowed his head though inside he would rather tear the throat from his neck and watch ever drop of life slip from his face as he stood proudly over his fallen corpse.

" No master Frieza..." Vegeta said through gritted teeth and the massive bulging vein on his forehead was concealed as his flame hair fell over covering his rage. The Tsiru-jin laughed along with the rest of the Ginyu-Force. Though the woman didn't as her eyes looked to her side seeing the restrained sayjin prince.

She didn't want to test it on anyone, especially this man. She knew of the sayjin prince. He was the last of his kind, the only pure blooded sayjin remaining in existence. A trophy from an empire that once stood a small chance at fighting Frieza so it met its end. But as she saw his fists tighten, the fear of knowing what he might do made her worry. A man who could obliterate entire worlds with just his finger did not give her any comfort.

" Well now Bulma now that you have a test subject I expect your new creation to be up and running with a fully functional prototype soon?" Frieza said before lifting the wine to his mouth.

" It may take awhile but I say no more then two or three weeks." Bulma said firmly keeping her voice. Doubt was not something she could have inside her head right now. She was close. Very close to finally getting everything set up and done she wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again.

" Very well... you have your time but not much more then that. Now get to work I want this done as soon as possible." Frieza said letting Bulma walk away before looking at Vegeta who was still with his fists tight at his side. " Vegeta if she dies or is harmed by you, your life will be forfeit. So do your best to protect her like a good little monkey." He snickered as Vegeta turned on his heel and left ignoring the taunting laughter of the Ginyu Force.

' Damn you Frieza...' Vegeta growled as yet again another blow to his already damaged pride. He followed the small woman ever more furious as now he would have to watch over her. There maybe little reason to believe that anyone may try and kill her, but with the looming thought of a rumor going that should she die that his life would as well follow her. That would more then assure of some fool trying to kill her in order to get some revenge against him. Old vendetta's never stopped against him but he didn't care, they could keep trying and even now they would still always fail. " Woman... before we start this misbegotten work what are you testing?" Vegeta asked in a clam voice but his dark eyes bore into her back as she walked in front of him.

Bulma stopped and turned around and nearly took a step back as Vegeta's gaze frightened her that badly. It was so cold, dark, and emotionless that it froze her. " Its nothing serious enough to kill you if that's what you... want to know..." She said gulping as those eyes continued to just stare at her.

" Then what is it? Im not a coward you don't need to hide any details from me, even if I should get hurt I wouldn't care woman." Vegeta snorted as she turned back around unable to match his gaze any longer. " I am a sayjin and with every injury I will get stronger." The thoughts of becoming stronger ever present inside of his mind.

" I'll tell you when we get to the labs, I don't want anyone around here to know." Bulma said uncomfortably as she hugged her notes against her chest and walked away. But the series of footsteps by the sayjin prince behind her made her uncomfortable. They seemed to be almost calm and careful, but yet on edge. They were one after the other in his stride. While she walked briskly and closely.

They both came upon the lab doors and Bulma pressed her hand on the device which flashed with a light before letting off a chime. The door opened and Bulma entered being followed by Vegeta behind her. She let out a breath in relief as nothing had gone wrong. " Afraid of something woman? I don't think there is a reason for that." Vegeta said walking past her and taking a seat in a chair. His chin resting on his knuckles as he tried to act relaxing but scanned over everything in the labs.

Computers, files, paper scattered over every inch of desk, and many other things that he could assuage on but it didn't matter. His eyes went back to the woman who looked at him with through the false appearance. " Or are you scared of me?" He said with a smirk.

" I wouldn't be sane if I wasn't afraid of you, you can kill me effortlessly and do many... other... things if you wanted." She looked away from him as Vegeta already knew the answer. He had gone through the same thing, they were both on the different levels but knew the same pain.

" I wouldn't bed you woman. I can never do it with Frieza making sure that I don't ever have an heir. But just give me this test your doing and get it over with." Vegeta snorted as Bulma grabbed the notes still tightly pressed against her chest.

" Well there's nothing you really need to do. Im not finished with the prototype yet so your free to purge, and kill whatever you want." She said turning away from him and heading to the back door along the walls. She went inside leaving Vegeta who still stared as she left not all amused with her comment but he had heard worse.

Bulma headed to her plans that were ready to go. The designs for a interplanetary weapon that can obliterate inhabitants effortlessly was her goal. But she pushed those aside as she pulled up her real plans. She was tired of being like this, she was going to live or die with this. She wasn't going to be stuck around here any longer.

Her home planet had been purged four years ago on her seventeenth birthday. Everyone was killed except for her being that she was a genius and Frieza had a thirst for not only brains but beauty. They ripped her from her home and threw her to his feet to do as he pleased with. But even worse then being mauled by Frieza in every way possible was that she had nothing left, her family, her friends, and everything that she could of held dear was taken away along with anything that her body once held.

Her tears, her cries and her pleads meant nothing too him. It was all what he wanted until he was done then cast her out of his room and into his army without another thought. He already had her body, now he wanted her mind. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes began to water from the memory. It was all so awful as she lay all alone in a small room still bleeding between her thighs after being raped brutality. Her skin was covered in bruises her thighs and hips felt like they were broken, the pain was there and then she had to be told to be ready to start her work for Frieza tomorrow morning and if she didn't she could become a whore if not a scientist.

The deal on the rest of her life had been sealed since then. She took off the glasses and let them settle on the piles of notes and scraps of paper. As she wiped her face free of her tears she removed her applied makeup and prosthetics. The teenage freckles, the small lines on her face vanished. She hated her life being one woman forced to create things that should never exist in anyone's hands.

But the worst of it all, was that the work always got worse. No matter how deadly, no matter how strong, no matter how perfect it wasn't enough. Frieza always wanted more, and Bulma would have to make more if not she would be drugged into a common whore for his troops in either the barracks or his elites. She had seen it enough times, as some of the few women who were not already drugged became mindless. She saw the end result and she never wanted to be like, to be a woman with a line of men ready to just fuck her then dump her and then want more. She covered her

' Oh Kami why did you do this to me? Why does this have to be my life?' It bore down on her every day, of what could be and what was. She was the inventor of weapons that killed countless innocents. But in a moments notice could be turned into a drugged whore. Neither one was very appealing but she knew she could be able to find a way out of this and make up for all of the sins she had caused. To get back at Frieza would be her dream. But now she had work to do, and it wasn't for Frieza.

While outside Vegeta made himself comfortable in the lab which was blessed with an old sofa. He wasn't going anywhere so long as this testing was around with the woman. She was going to be watched by him whether they both liked it or not. He wasn't going to be executed because of some weakling woman dying. But first he needed a few things before he moved in here.

Vegeta left the lab and went to his room grabbing the few meager necessities he was provided. A blanket, pillow, spare armor and clothes, and his meager rations barely enough to keep him fit. He returned to the lab and went back to the sofa. Dropping the items at the side he stripped himself of his clothing and fell on it. The unusual softness was a welcome change from the hard cot he slept on back in his room. He let his head rest on the pillow as his hair fell over the top of the arm rest.

Bulma continued fixing up her own plans and designs, she only had two or three weeks which should be enough, but the thought of a problem or breakdown was on her mind. It was always in her thoughts of it failing then the consequences of her actions would be brought to her. But she pressed onwards making sure on her computer that she was completing each and every step as to what she had needed it to be.

It had taken a year or so since her capture to get what all she needed. After all she only needed to request certain parts and then she would have them. She rolled away from her computer and back over and double checking over everything. The work was tedious but it was all necessary, she couldn't simply just hope that this thing would work on the first time. " Alright the diagnostics are reading alright..." She went down her list. " Power supply... Controls... main console... and finishing touches are all I need.

She let out a breath as she looked to her watch reading about two in the morning. " I can finish the rest up this week." She sighed getting up from her chair. She stretched as she found herself stiff. She headed back to the little room she had in the back to fall asleep. It wasn't much being that it was a little 8 foot by 8 foot cell with only the basic commodities. How she could ever find this to be at all peaceful she didn't know. But it was away from everything, nothing to mess around or bother her. A small but barely livable retreat away from the rest of universe.

She didn't bother taking her clothes off or showering, she would clean herself up in the morning and she flopped down on the mattress. It wasn't much but it was enough to take her into the peaceful side of dreams.

Bulma awoke the next morning bright and early as her alarm went off. ' Morning already? Oh well I can take a nap later.' She thought before letting out a yawn and stretching herself on the mattress. But the sound of running water nearby got her attention. She got up hurriedly to see just what exactly was going on inside her bathroom. The cold feel of the metal tiles didn't bother her as she made her way to the door ' Who's in my bathroom?' She wondered as she reached the door but a last minute reminder of her appearance brought her back as she didn't have her glasses or any of her more of her other things to change her appearance quickly before going back. Her hand reached for the handle just as the running water stopped and she heard her shower curtain being pulled back.

Bulma was furious as someone was using her shower! How dare they do that! Didn't they have any decency!" Alright just who the fuck are you t-!" Her voice and mouth both disappeared in a moment as her eyes found a nude sayjin prince Vegeta stepping out of her shower. The rough and arrogant look along with the pissed off scowl more then likely caused by the lavender shower curtains and decorated bathroom with more feminine things.

" Though it takes you awhile to get up. Your bathing quarters are far too decorative." Vegeta snorted as he brought his other foot out from the shower as the water dripped from his hair which was stuck to his forehead and around his neck. His tail still soaked hung around his legs as his tight and trimmed body was unrestrained and bare to this woman's eyes but he didn't care.

Bulma was unable to still find her voice as she saw him naked. Her face was beat red as 'everything' was revealed including his impassive size. He might of been as short as she but he definitely made up for it in other aspects. Until she looked into his face which twitched into a smirk. " See something that interests you?" He chuckled as she had yet to respond.

Her fire and her anger returned ten fold with that comment. " You asshole! How dare you use my bathroom and why the fuck are you even here? Shouldn't you be out killing people and raping innocent women at your pleasure!" She screamed furiously the hue of her eyes darkening as she yelled at him.

" Don't forget woman that I will not be leaving your side until your finished with this project, my life depends on your own. So forget it, so long as you are working on it I will not be leaving you for any reason." Vegeta sneered as his face scowled at her, he was not at all happy with the situation either but he didn't have a choice and neither did she.

" So what right does it give you to use my bathroom?" Bulma asked in a calm but serious voice, the anger still burning into Vegeta but the sense of her frustrations leaving her.

" Because woman if I didn't then I would have to leave this area and my only chance to remain in this Kami forsaken universe. I will not let Frieza prance around in the land of the living so long as my destiny to kill him and finally get the just revenge on that monster that he so richly deserves. I will not be leaving your side until this is all done and settled, no matter what you may think, no matter what you may try I will be around you 24/7 until I see this through woman." Vegeta said in a cold serious voice leaving no other room for debate as he walked past her. " I will let you in on more details of this little problem later." With that Vegeta went out and back to his little spot at the sofa.

Bulma was now completely split. She didn't know whether to cry or scream in anger. Her plans for building her space ship would either be discovered or be put on hold for months. She couldn't work on her project and expect the sayjin prince to even buy the story that this was for Frieza. He had been there the entire time listening to their conversation about the new weapons Frieza wanted. " Oh what do I do?" She asked herself as her hands grabbed the back of her head and she let out a groan of frustration. This wasn't at all good.

Vegeta sat waiting on the sofa in a half state of meditation all of his outward senses closed off but his mind on alert for anything that might be a threat. It had been only two hours since he and the woman had confronted the other in the bathroom which was far to female then anything! The colors were detestable. ' Why did she even bother?' He thought breaking his concentration as the images of when he first went in the damn thing plagued his mind.

He knew he would regret his decision to be seen with the woman but he had no choice in his situation. His eyes opened and scanned to the door as he heard the movements of footsteps and the swish of the automated door brought the woman's none to pleased look. ' Kami she looks ugly with that shit on!' Vegeta thought cringing as she looked close to hideous. " Still waiting for me I see."

" I don't have a choice." Vegeta snorted as Bulma walked towards him.

" Do you really believe that someone is just going to kill me?" Bulma asked as Vegeta's eyes followed her movements while his face did not change. The old unnerving feelings that he gave her before returned. ' Those eyes...' She thought with a shiver as they were so dark empty as if all the life had been drained from them.

" Now its more then possible woman. The Ginyu will more then likely enjoy the blows to my pride being that I have to be near a creature as weak as you." Vegeta had already heard the news this morning from a few soldiers that met with an 'accident' that he had been the one to cause.

Bulma's eyes went wide as she heard the news. She could now die? Not because of what she was doing but because of what her little 'test subject' had done in his past. " So that's it? Im supposed to just let you follow me everywhere?" Vegeta gave a slow nod. " And if I refuse?" Vegeta only smirked. " I thought so... will you at least let me have my privacy?"

" If you think I am doing this to watch you change or bath woman your sadly mistaken. I have no desire to, this is only for my chance to be alive for the next two weeks. After that I could care less what happens to you. But until that time you are not to go anywhere without me. If you try I will drag you back and then I will have to come up with other 'means' of keeping you close to me." He laughed heartily as Bulma only shot him a glare.

" Well im going to eat some breakfast are you going to follow me?" Bulma asked irritably as Vegeta nodded.

" Try anything to embarrass or humiliate me woman you had better watch yourself after this test." His words didn't need to be known it was a sworn promise." I assure you that you will not like what I will have in store for you." Vegeta said glaring at her with deadly seriousness that kept her from lashing back with her own voice.

" I won't, just don't do the same to me." She said turning away from him his voice and eyes which made her tremble in fear. Millions of lives had been ended by his hands alone without mercy, she wouldn't even try something like that around him. There was no real telling how many times or how many ways he had taken life. " Well im going to the mess hall." She said heading to the door. Vegeta sat up onto his feet and followed her as she walked down the hallway with Vegeta's presence not more then a step behind her.

She looked to the floor as eyes from everyone watched them. ' I guess its true then...' She thought with disdain with the truth of Vegeta words of her being killed by someone only to have himself die as a result. The eyes never left them except snickers from other soldiers were met with a cry of pain as her sayjin subject dealt each one a blow to the chest. She couldn't even see the movements that he made before watching them fall one by one to the ground in the hallway. She looked over her shoulder and immediately went back to looking straight ahead, Vegeta's scowl was one of barely contained rage. As if he could explode like a bomb from the look on his face. He knew he heard every word as she knew sayjin's were remarkably talented in hearing, seeing, training, and many other things.

She walked through the door and instantly all words and voices stopped as heads turned to the doorway as she entered followed by the sayjin prince on her heels. She bit her bottom lip as this was all unsettling but it didn't seem that way to Vegeta who snorted grabbing her wrist and dragged her to a table. All snickers were met by his glare or a glow of his ki. She didn't have a choice as Vegeta put her in a seat not more then ten steps away from the food. His eyes not wasting time on the threats around him before grabbing almost every morsel of food that one being could possibly fit on a plate.

" Get your food woman." Vegeta said gruffly taking his seat next to her. She tentatively got up and walked over trying to ignore the eyes drilling into her back as she got her food. But once she returned to Vegeta's side the activity returned to normal. The usual words and bickering filling the air. Bulma watched as she slowly ate her food as Vegeta stuffed food down his throat quickly.

" You can slow down..." She said as crumbs and bits of food that didn't make it into his mouth fell everywhere. She sighed turning back to her own meal figuring that he hadn't even heard her. But his voice rang out loud and clear as she nearly jumped from his voice.

" Don't tell me woman..." He growled warningly as he stopped eating for a moment.

" Sorry I just thought you might choke on your food if you kept eating like that." Bulma apologized quickly trying to avoid pissing Vegeta off. Which in everyone's mind on the base would be the same except for a few which enjoyed nothing more then taunting the sayjin prince. But before Vegeta could retort his opinion a flame skinned member of the Ginyu force stopped in front of him.

" Well, well, well? What do we have here Vegeta? You and your new mate out for a morning breakfast?" Jeyice snickered to Vegeta which instantly brought a flash of utter vehemence into his eyes. " Well mate I don't think you picked a looker did you? Or is it that's all you could get?" Jeyice mocked goading Vegeta more as his teeth grit and the vein on his forehead began to pulse.

Bulma shrunk back into her seat as she watched Vegeta's anger grow and grow on his face. She was thinking of running for it but Vegeta said not to leave his side and since he was already made enough it was best not to be dealing with an irate sayjin prince.

Vegeta's reason was holding himself back from striking, he knew he didn't stand a chance against him but his pride was being crushed by Jeyice's taunts. " Silence you fool! You know nothing of what your speaking of! Go on and gloat your rumors about me mating with such a weak and pathetic creature, just wait till this is all said and done." He spat venomusly which only brought another member of the Ginyu force into the little verbal match.

" Oh hey its Vegeta and his brainy bitch!" Laughed Recoome in his neanderthal voice making Vegeta's face snap at him firing a glare that would kill any of the weak of heart and send any soldier fleeing. The moron walked over with that stuck up grin on his face like every other member of the Ginyu force. " So Vegeta your trying to impress us all with her? Or are you already bored?" That brought out laughter to no ends as Vegeta's fist punched on the and went through it to the floor shattering it all as his face contorted with fury.

" I think he's angry Recoome!" Jeyice said holding his hands up in mock fright as Vegeta growled angrily at them. " Don't upset the monkey anymore Recoome he may bite you!" The two laughed harder as Vegeta was seething with rage. Bulma could see the aura around his body begin to glow lightly as murder was beginning to be etched on his face.

The hair around his forehead began to rise into the air as he cracked his hand from simply from unclenching his fist. But before he snapped one thing hit his mind. The humiliation the last time he had attacked the Ginyu. Being beaten down and having his pride shattered again and again by each one as he was bleeding for their amusement. It wasn't something he wanted to relive once again. " Silence! Enough of this shit!" He snarled grabbing Bulma who was still still unsure of what was going to happen and carried her out over his shoulder. Vegeta left with the mocking laughter to his back as the doors closed. ' Damit!' He cursed inside his head as he almost ran back full speed to the labs to avoid anyone seeing him like this. It was pitiful.

He listened as the door shut before dropping Bulma onto the floor who was still barely registering where she was as Vegeta had moved to fast for her mind to follow. Vegeta growled punching the wall which alleviated his anger but also removing a fist full of cold steel. ' Damn Ginyu! Damn Frieza! Damn them all!' Vegeta cursed as he wanted to rip back there and pummel them into oblivion but he knew that was not possible he wasn't strong enough. " Damn you all!" Vegeta growled as Bulma finally regained herself.

" Hey what was that for? You didn't have to just drop me like that!" Bulma said angrily as Vegeta didn't say anything as he continued to just stare straight at the wall turn around. Bulma walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder which he still didn't react. But she heard his muttering.

" Damn it... Why must I be so weak father? Why is all my sayjin blood for not..." He said in low voice as his head dropped in defeat unbeknownst that the human scientist had just heard him. He looked back over his shoulder as he felt something holding onto it and he finally saw Bulma wide eyed from him. But it wasn't his words as he felt something slide down his stolid face. He looked and saw just as the tear fell to the ground.

" Are you okay?" Bulma asked as Vegeta looked to the ground. ' He's... crying?' Now that was surely the last thing she would ever expect from him.

Vegeta tore away from her violently. " Shut up! I don't want your pity just leave me the fuck alone!" Vegeta yelled angrily not only because he had shown a weakness but that the woman had seen that weakness and now she would probably tell the world about how she saw the 'mighty sayjin no ouji' crying like an child. He stormed out irate and heading to the training rooms to find something to vent his anger on.

Bulma worked in her lab for the first week completely devoid of Vegeta. She hadn't seen him since but she knew he was watching her but he was probably not even interested in letting her see him. He might not of been in the room or even close by but she could feel somehow that he knew where she was because whenever she left the lab she felt something move in the air like it was a six sense or something.

She sighed as she finished with the controls leaving only the main console until she was finished. Frieza had wanted a update on her work and she displayed only simple models that were only for show and simulations. She wasn't going to make that bastard anything else after what he had done to her, but her mind wandered to Vegeta as it had allot. Ever since she had seen that tear fall from his face it broke the image of the ruthless monster forever. She had even dug up his personal file to see just what had happened to him.

She let out a breath as her hair was blow out from her face and she got out from under her work. " Just why am I thinking about him?" She wondered aloud to herself. He wasn't at all what she had expected from his personal file. Even a psycho analogy didn't clearly give him the profile that was branded on him. He was very solitary and wanting to avoid unnecessary conflict. But at the same time enjoyed conflict in different aspects. " I've got to stop thinking about this or im going to loose focus." Bulma said as she tried going back over her work making sure that everything was running perfectly.

Vegeta made his way back to the lab about four hours later which was well into the night, he had been rigorously training everyday trying to drive those emotions that caused weakness from him with a vengeance. But as he guarded the woman while she didn't know it but she suspected as he caught her seemingly thinking or say something that he could figure that was relevant to him but why?

But it was something he had to drive away soon, these... feelings were not right for him. He had to be a perfect warrior! He had to be the strongest! Musing over some dimwitted woman was not the way of a sayjin prince! He snorted as he entered the room still rank with sweat. He felt the woman's ki and found her to still be awake... ' Damit just what does she do?' He growled but shook his head. ' What do I care?' He didn't he told himself as he tossed off his clothing and headed to her bathroom yet again to bare witness to lavender shower area. " Disgusting..." He muttered.

Bulma kept working until she heard her bathroom shower turn on. ' Well he isn't dead after all.' She thought as she finished up the inside wiring and then testing them twice. She listened as a few growls and grumbles came from the bathroom but other then that only the sound of running water came. Then it stopped and she could barely see the door open before Vegeta moved from her sight with his speed. She knew it wasn't anyone else after that. Who would want to kill someone after using their bathroom?

She kept working for another twenty minutes until her body began to wane for the comfort of her old mattress. With a weary groan she pulled herself from her work, but decided on eating something since she hadn't had dinner yet.

Making her way from her room and around the dimly lit area she found her fridge which had been raided by Vegeta, she knew that as she had it constantly refilled every day to state his hunger. But she just wished he could tell her how much food he really needed. She didn't like wondering if there would be enough food for herself every time she went to eat herself. There wasn't much left as she looked inside but it would do for now.

Pulling out the contents of half a salad, a small bottle of water and whatever condiments she could find she made herself a dinner. But as she ate her head drifted to the sofa which held a surprising sight, a sleeping sayjin prince. But she ignored it as she could only make out the hair dangling off the arm rest.

But unknowingly as she ate Vegeta's mind was being plagued by his nightmares of the past. The came and went freely every day leaving him with only more determination then before, but on the inside it reminded him of the hell he would face if he didn't become stronger. The images of Frieza during his youth were torture enough with what he went through during his first year. The watching the last two of his fellow sayjins Nappa and Raditz die trying to save him from Frieza only added more shame. Seeing their pale lifeless eyes only tore at his soul every night as their bodies rose from the dead and still then dammed him for being weak, the half of Nappa's face that remained as his entire left shoulder was gone with the blast stood up and spat at him while Raditz's decapitated head spoke laying on its side while his body lay strew out all over the room.

" Weakling! Vegeta your the prince of all sayjins and here you are!"

" Is this the sayjin legacy you wish to leave behind? Where is your might and your pride!"

Then only to add fuel to the fire the rest of his people came to throw their own insults at him, mocking him for being so weak. So pathetic... He found himself screaming for it all to go! To see it all just disappear! " Noooo!" His voice screamed as he snapped awake as he was being shaken roughly. His eyes snapped open revealing the woman's face above him, her hands were the one shaking him and raising him from his nightmare. But on instinct his hand pushed her away as he snapped up violently trembling as his sweat fell like buckets. His breathing in deep pants.

" Just what was that for?" Bulma asked slightly agitated that he had just shoved her across the room. " You were thrashing around so much I thought I should wake you up!"

' Great there's more for her to blab about me to the rest of the world!' Vegeta thought with disgust in himself for acting so childish. " Well are you happy now? Now that you know that I cannot handle my own nightmares anymore? Are you ready to tell the rest of universe of my 'mightiness'." He said his words filled with sarcasm and malice.

Bulma could see he was trying to make himself angry but only ended up hurting himself more with his words. But she was surprised he would think that? " You think I would? I don't have any reason to." Bulma got up as Vegeta only snorted crossing his arms over his chest. She could tell that he was furious but with himself then her. But when she thought about his words... Something's followed his profile and being an inquisitiveve one she decided to pry. " You really truly think I would?" She asked as Vegeta's cold glare was her answer.

She let out a sigh as she walked over to him which seemed to surprise him as he moved more into the sofa. " I wouldn't do that, I don't think you get it but I know how you feel in some ways." She sat on the part that he had now abandoned in his current state as he sat up.

Vegeta snorted and shifted his gaze and position away from her. She wasn't normal there was something very unnatural, by this time any dirt on anyone would have caused anyone to be begging or pleading not to tell knowing that any rumor was checked out whether it be for the simplest things... " You would, you just don't have the reason yet. But you speak of similar me and you are nothing alike."

" You think that but we're very much." She looked at him sincerely and his unflinching gaze... flinched. " Were both sole survivors of our planets since Frieza destroyed them. We've both had to 'deal'... with him in the same aspects." Vegeta's eyebrow raised surprised but his eyes remained stolid as he could. " Your a slave for him, as am I. Beyond a few difference in species were as close to each other as any other beings." She moved closer as Vegeta seemed to move back almost scared that she was so close.

" Vegeta I promise though you might think whatever but isn't what you've experienced. So don't worry I won't." She said with a smile and Vegeta nodded slowly accepting her words. She left him, getting up from the sofa and heading back but not before smiling one last time to him.

Vegeta awoke the next morning strangely normal. It wasn't a normal as how he usually felt but how content he was after listening to the woman the other night. Her words were so true but he be damned before he told her that. But he didn't need to tell her, she probably knew. He smirked to himself as he got up and dressed with the thought. This woman seemed to read him like a book though in the short time he had even seen her she already knew this much.

Whenever he was around or near her he could see her perk up or hum a little. Her mood seemed to shift with her ki when he was close. ' How bizarre, but the last night had been even more. How had she known? How could such a weak creature possibly live with a life like me?' That was truly unexpected. This was very very strange, but he felt actually good in knowing that.

Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta leave or felt his presence even remotely nearby as she left the lab. She never felt so nervous, even when she was scared with just leaving this made her terrified as Vegeta wasn't close by for the 'just in case'. She shuddered as eyes looked at her then away, she didn't know whether to run or keep her normal look.

She reached the ship launching area, her destination without an incident thankfully. She went in the control tower and was able to get the launch schedules for the next week in advance. She was going to need to set herself up here before her newest invention would be able to work. She left briskly from the control tower ignoring all the incoming shuttles marked with the Ginyu insignia. She headed through the exit and back the way she came.

She was almost near the labs when a form moved in front of her. " Well, well, science bitch where's your pet monkey?" Jeyice laughed as he was the form in front of her as Burtur and Recoome rounded the hallway.

" I don't know..." She said in a submissive voice as always. She wanted to look weak, one easy to be controlled and least to be worried about. " I haven't seen him in awhile..."

" Good then that means he isn't here to protect your sorry ass!" Jeyice sneered as Burtur grabbed her shoulders and lifted her into the air. " Vegeta's been a little pain in our side since he's been around you. Interfering with he training room and breaking every soldier that goes in there leaving us with no fun. So it probably means you already have the monkey under your command."

Bulma yelled and kicked the air trying to break free but Burtur held her easy. " I can't control Vegeta! He wouldn't listen to me anyway!" She yelled but Jeyice only snickered as Recoome and Burtur grinned.

" Well then we'll have to wait and see... and since we're here..." He said his eyes gleaming with sick desire. " Let's see why Frieza decided to fuck you that one time." Bulma couldn't stop as Recoome and Burtur dragged her into a vacant training room and tore her clothing off. " I knew it..." Burtur laughed seeing the tape around her full breasts.

" She doesn't have a bad body if you don't count her face." Recoome laughed as Bulma screamed in horror of having to relive another night like Frieza. She couldn't stop them as they lowered her to the ground ripping the duck tape and her bra off revealing her breasts.

But before the Ginyu could enjoy her body a blur from nowhere slammed into Burtur sending him into the wall. And two ki blasts sent Jeyice and Recoome to the ground as well. " Run woman! I will not let them touch you now go!" Vegeta yelled angrily as he charged Burtur who had recovered from the surprise attack.

Bulma only watched as the other two Ginyu members now brimming with anger attacked the sayjin prince with a vengeance. She pulled herself from the ground and ran back to her lab hoping to make it. She knew that Vegeta couldn't handle three members of the Ginyu force alone so she ran, she ran hard and fast. But she cried not knowing how that would leave Vegeta all alone.

" I won't let you hurt her!" Vegeta roared slamming his fist into Burtur's face making him stumble before being punched in the back by Recoome then being slammed on Jeyice's knee. He hit the floor but exploded from the ground firing a ki blast into Recoome who charged him. The oaf fell backwards as Burtur and Jeyice did a combo attack together smashing Vegeta into the wall.

Their fists connected many times but Vegeta released a wall of energy from his body knocking them away. Blood fell from his face as damage was being done to him. But he snorted ignoring that pain and like a cannonball fired at Jeyice making him sputter as his head slammed into his gut and then did a slam using his own white hair as the way to throw him into the ground.

" Take this Vegeta!" Recoome yelled firing a blast of his own purple ki at Vegeta from his mouth. He dodged it only to be hit by Burtur's own blast which sent him crashing into the ground. He forced himself back up quickly but the two didn't give another second before beating him back down. He was knocked into the wall as a kick to his side sent him sprawling to the ground. He was then kicked square in the face upwards as a boot sent him flying and busting his lip open.

" Damn little sayjin!" Jeyice growled angrily as he was missing a few parts of his hair and his nose had been broken open. " I'll teach you to do that to us!" His fist punched Vegeta down into the floor as Recoome and Burtur joined in breaking the sayjin prince down. They beat him down viciously until blood was flowing freely from multiple wounds.

" Well I feel better." Burtur said with a stretch as they looked at Vegeta's broken figure. They had thoroughly beaten him down. He wasn't going to be moving for awhile.

Jeyice nodded. " Yeah I think he should learn his place now, well lets get some dinner, that gave me an appetite." Recoome joined in with Jeyice's laughter as they left Vegeta face down in the ground.

Vegeta's eyes opened revealing a white room... himself floating in a painless sea or so he thought. His eyes couldn't focus but he groaned finding his voice. But instantly he found a face above his own. Worried and relieved as blue and creamy white mixed together along with deep blue eyes. " Vegeta?" He heard in a divine voice it spoke in a woman's voice. His eyes focused in and drew in a more vivid picture of where he was. ' Dead... no not yet...' He thought as Bulma's face came into his vision. But his eyes widened with shock as he saw her.

" Beautiful..." He said breathlessly as he saw her without the attempts of hiding her face. A flawless face, her long aquamarine hair down along her shoulders. " You cannot be the same woman..." He said in shock as she was a truly breathtaking creature.

Bulma smiled warmly. " I know, but I know you can understand why." She took a cold washcloth and wiped his face as his dark onyx eyes shined with a deep emotion never there before.

" Thank... you..." He said and Bulma shook her head.

" No I should be thanking you. You saved me from them. You took the brutal beating when you didn't need to." But Vegeta smirked.

" I owed it to them woman. You've saved me from dragging myself to the regeneration tanks and being humiliated further. Its more then I could of asked for to allow me to heal here... with you..." He said bringing one of his hands from the bed to her face. With a gentle rub of her cheek he actually smiled and it was Bulma's turn to be surprised with the change.

Bulma leaned into his hand enjoying the feel of his fingers across her skin. Slow and gently he brushed her hair back behind her ear. Her body began to tingle as his hands played with her hair. " Vegeta... Are you feeling okay?" She asked trying to break the feelings he was stirring inside of her.

" Never... better..." He purred in a low seductive tone. His voice sending shivers up her spine as he pulled her towards him. She couldn't stop herself but she didn't want to. There was something she couldn't get enough of, and though she might not like what was going on it made her feel so happy. It seemed like a new world opened for the both of them, the soft lips of the other touched bringing a feeling of content to them both. Bulma was amazed with how soft his lips were instead of being rough like she thought, Vegeta was the same but he should of expected that from such a beauty that was only open to him. His tongue pushed aside through his lips and parted her own sweeping through her lips and swallowing her surprise with his own as she fell on top of him. The passion shared was nothing as Vegeta devoured her lips hungrily and Bulma moaned enjoying as Vegeta caressed her with his lips and tongue in ways she had never thought to feel.

His tongue ran over her teeth coaxing her own to do the same until she did and found the taste of his mouth. They continued kissing as Vegeta's hands went to her clothes which were torn away leaving only shreds on the floor. Bulma was to involved to care what he did as his tongue continued to plunder her mouth streaking from side to side. She moaned as she found herself on her back. He pulled away leaving her breathless but burning with desire and need.

Vegeta set out with deliberate slowness, taking his time to make her feel every tingle and every movement that he made. He licked and nipped along her collar bone, his fingers gently trailing along her arms as his lips brushed every inch of her flesh. He smirked as his eyes looked at deep blue pools that followed his movements as he brought her hand to his palm kissing the inside before doing the same to her fingers and licking them each with slow deliberate strokes drawing out her moans as he slowly did the same to her other hand.

Bulma was lost as Vegeta's mouth did wonders that she could of never imagined, her body had been used once but not of her will. But now she could feel it burn with heat, that heat becoming a flame of desire for her sayjin prince. His lips after finishing off her fingers went to fully kiss her lips which she openly accepting but jumped as his hands grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples. She felt his fingers roll around the edges drawing them into pointing peaks as his mouth made her forget and he worked his way downwards until his hands settled on her hips. His mouth pulled away again to her displeasure but as his head went lower she gasped as he nuzzled her and his mouth trailed to her breasts.

Each one ripe and aching as he tortuously licked at each one. Drawing out her moans as her hands wrapped themselves in his hair. She arched into his mouth making him chuckle, his voice sending the vibrations up and down her body. He taunted and teased her body with his sly skill as he nibbled and licked one then switching off until she felt herself ready to die with lust. " Hmm enjoying this woman..." Vegeta purred as his hand trailed down along her stomach delving between her slickening curls as she began to sweat with need.

" Yessss." She moaned as his fingers touched outside of her folds. Gently drawing one finger into her heated core. His thumb pressed down along the top finding her nub swelling outwards as she cried out in desperation as his fingers were only teasing her. She dug her nails into his scalp as he repeated the process with each one of his fingers until her hips bucked furiously trying to draw him where her body craved him.

" Now we all can't have what we want woman." He chuckled as he kneeled on his calves and lowered his head to her thighs.

" Your evil!" She cried out as Vegeta refused to quench her burning desire. His mouth with tantalizing and torturous slowness kissed the inside of her thigh. With long sweeps of his tongue he tasted her smooth creamy skin until reaching her flesh around her folds with a gentle suction noise drew it into his mouth licking and sucking it before grazing it with his teeth making Bulma cry out as her hands fisted into the mattress but Vegeta only nipped letting her skin go much to her dismay.

Her body tightened as his mouth moved over her desire, expecting him to fill that need but she was only tortured more as he repeated the same actions on her other leg, his eyes locking into her eyes as he did so enjoying them. Her head slammed onto the pillows as her body began to cry out with desire until his tongue touched the very outside of her nub with a slight graze. She bucked her hips up but Vegeta moved his head before she could bring him inside her and he dipped inside her belly button taunting her to her limit as she growled and tried to punch his face but his hand caught her wrist. " Vegeta..." She growled warningly and he chuckled.

" Alright woman I'll give you what you want but... I expect the favor to be returned." He gave her no chance to respond before driving his tongue into her heat. She screamed as he swept around devouring her dripping juices and finding each pleasure spot with his tongue to further her cries as she bucked her hips upwards. She cried closing her legs around his face as he continued his sweet movements. His hands went to tease her breasts again as Bulma cried out from his movements. But taking his hand left her other breast and stroked its way down to play with her breasts, while the other hand, and his mouth toyed with the center of her pleasure. Slowly, he pushed two fingers deep into her wet body, and caressed the slick walls inside of her. When they found what he was searching for, Bulma cried out and arched off the bed in unison.  
"There you are…" He murmured against her. The movements of his fingers became firmer and quicker as he stimulated the sensitive spot. He sucked harder on her swollen nub, his tongue flickering over it in slow sweeping strokes. She came violently, her juices dripping gushing outwards. Leaving Vegeta to eagerly drank down her sweet sticky nectar before raising his body above hers, and softly rubbing his erection along her swollen folds.

" See I am merciful." He chuckled as Bulma recovered from her orgasm to send him a dark glare. She reached up with her hands and pushed him onto his back leaving her to straddle his hips. His challenging eyes made Bulma grin as she would have to return the favor. He smirked as she let her own hand wrap around his swollen erection letting the tension flow seemingly flow out from him as she torturously moved her hand up and down. Her hand going from squeezing to gentle brushes as Vegeta seemingly tensed but was unshitfting with his dark gaze. " Is that all woman? I was expecting more." His words making her respond to him with an threatening glare.

" Alright then Vegeta." She said in a sweet but dark voice as she placed her hand over his eyes and closed them slowly. Vegeta complied as he felt her one hand work him and waited as he felt her weight shift wondering what she was planning. She dropped a cold drenched rag on his swollen erection making him jump in surprise.

" Damn woman!" He growled as he attempted to remove the rag but Bulma's hand stopped him.

" Im sorry Vegeta that was cold, let me make it up to you." Bulma said in a sweet tender voice with a mischievous gaze which made Vegeta snort as she leaned up and kissed his lips as a way of making it up to him. He followed her movements with one eye as she threw away the rag before pulling away with her lips and leaned down to his erection which was recovering from the cold torture.

He would of groaned had he not bit his lip but he already knew that the woman understood that but he would be damned by doing it. She took him in her mouth with slowness as she licked him before moving further as her hand grabbed his base and she began a torturous rhythm building a faster pace as Vegeta finally groaned his tail unwrapping from his waist and delving into her folds. The moist feeling of her body around his tail and her mouth around his erection was too much.

She continued until she sw his head snap back and howl in pleasure. The building pleasure that he had rarely found to his interest finally broke into the point of ecstasy as the combined movements brought him to release. His seed releasing into her mouth letting her to swallow it all as her own body clenched around his tail as she released.

Bulma couldn't register anything in those few moments except the feelings of bliss in her body before seeing Vegeta's face above hers and she found herself on her back. " Are you ready woman?" Vegeta asked as Bulma saw the tip of his erection close to her folds.

" Yes..." She moaned which was soon silenced as she felt his length fill her to the brink. She squeezed her walls tightly as she tried to adjust which made Vegeta grunt as he felt her slickened walls holding him almost painfully. With ease he waited for her to get used to him and she raised her hips up slightly signaling him she was ready and he began a powerful rhythm each forceful thrust reaching her womb as he drove into her relentlessly. She screamed in untold bliss as he continued at super speed but with enough care not to leave a bruise or mar her flesh.

Her breath strained as she tried to grasp her desk for something to grab onto as Vegeta's movements made her want to scream but the constant crashing waves of bliss were to much to make a noise.

Vegeta felt her legs wrap around him frantically and squeezing him even tighter as he neared his limit. Her wet walls convulsing around his member as he felt her convulse at the point but unable to cross over until his tail found the nub that brought her such pleasure. She screamed and arched her back. Her hands grasping a needle on the dresser as she felt him release into her body.

" Im sorry..." Vegeta heard as a stab of pain found its way to his arm. He couldn't react as his hand went to her throat but the numbing effects of what she had done. But his release shattered his pain bringing him into ecstasy. His eyes fell and he collapsed on top of her. Bulma kissed his forehead. " Its better if you don't see me again. Im sorry Vegeta but this is good-bye. But you'll live im only knocking you out." She said her eyes brimming with tears and sadness as Vegeta growled but fell unconscious. She closed her eyes as her tears fell as she pushed Vegeta off to the side and pulled him out of her. She kissed him last time before leaving the room.

Vegeta awoke with a numb feeling as he remembered what had happened. The woman had knocked him out. Why? Why would she knock him out? It didn't make sense unless she was planning something. With a grunt he forced his numb body upwards and off the bed. He had an idea of what she was going to do and it was fool hardy. ' Her project wasn't to make a weapon but to kill Frieza!' It wasn't possible with a weapon that he could dodge in an instant. He had to stop her!

Dare he say that he cared for her. After last night he didn't want to be without her. She made him something he never was before! With his pride and knowledge of if he failed again he would end up alone! " No I will not let her die!" He growled as he grabbed his training shorts and boots putting them on and finishing up with a shirt. Willpower alone forced him to leave that room as he was unable to feel himself as his nose followed her faint scent. ' NO!' He screamed as his body moved one foot after the other. His determination forcing him to go onwards.

He didn't care if anyone saw him weak he wanted to be his woman! He didn't want her to die in such a foolish attempt. He had never felt anything with anyone else, even Nappa or Raditz's company wasn't comparable to hers. She was like nothing else! He growled as his body moved following her scent to the ship port. ' Frieza is returning today... NO!' He began to go faster as he didn't want to be too late!

Her scent was closer as he saw Frieza's flagship already landed along with many soldiers running upwards to it as smoke billowed from the front. " The crazy moron! What the hell was he thinking trying to attack Frieza like that!" A soldier said bewildered with the thought as Vegeta saw a body being dragged from the ship.

" Nooo..." Vegeta said falling to his knee's defeated. He was too late! " Damit!" He cursed angrily punching the ground. He had failed again! Not only his race, his planet, his fellow sayjins, now he failed the woman! " Shit!" He cursed as he sniffed the air catching the woman's faint scent but it was tainted. He looked to his side and saw a long dark haired woman climbing into a ship, a scar over her left cheek and dark emerald eyes. But a small aquamarine lock fell from the side of her black hair. His eyes widened as hers did. 'That look...'

He got up to his feet and ran over to her as she tried to close the hatch on the ship. He dived inside before it did, his lips finding hers and searing them in a lust filled kiss. The woman inside didn't fight back as she kissed him back, but pulled herself away. " Vegeta! Your going to blow my escape from this hell hole!" She said in a low voice.

" I can't have you leave me woman... I don't want to loose something else." He said falling on his rear as he was exhausted.

" Vegeta I can't stand this place anymore! I don't want to make weapons of destruction and death. I have to escape!" Vegeta saw her desperation and knew that he would be doing the same from her situation.

But it hurt knowing that he would have to let something like this ago. His anger wanting to make her understand how this would hurt but before thinking he let the words go." Then I guess this means I don't matter? Just a little going away night bash?" He snorted pulling himself out of the ship. " Fine then woman you can go..." He growled trying to get to his feet but needed to recover.

" No you weren't that Vegeta!" She said biting her lip as she climbed back out and knelt down by his side. Tears brimmed in her eyes as Vegeta tried to get away from her and escape from the pain but couldn't. " I shouldn't of let that happen Vegeta, because I knew it would leave us like this. But I swear I would never leave your side if we could be together... but not like this. I don't want to be responsible for so many deaths."

Vegeta looked into her emerald contacts. " I can understand that but after this your going to be gone from my life... I won't find you again, and I won't be able to go on knowing that I let you go..."

" You can find me whenever you want Vegeta. Just look I know you can if you wanted to." Bulma said as Vegeta looked to the ground.

" Your goal is to escape Frieza, start a new life, that means you will find someone else... You will find comfort in someone else and then what will that leave me with?" Vegeta said holding back just how much pain it could be to know this was the truth. " I can assure you that I will never find you again if this is what will happen. It will destroy me to see you in the comfort of another."

Bulma's heart fell apart as she never expected even Vegeta to care so much about her. It was an unspoken declaration of love. Kami how she wanted to stay here with him but she couldn't. She knew she never could with Frieza looming over their relationship. " Im sorry Vegeta but I don't want to see you go through anymore pain because of me. But I love you Vegeta. You may be the only person that I ever will Vegeta, but if you wait for me I will wait for you." Her words made Vegeta's eyes look at her with deep yearning. " I promise I will if you promise me the same."

" I would wait any amount of time to be with you again woman... But give me one last request and tell me your name?" He asked as Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Its Bulma Briefs and can give me my own request and tell me how you feel about me?" Bulma asked with a grin as Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle.

" I would give the world to see you again, I will live or die for you. By Kami woman I-" He leaned to her ear to whisper words he would never speak even above a whisper. " Love you..." The two shared one last kiss before a teary eyed Bulma pulled away from her sayjin prince. She waved her hand as she climbed into the space pod, her project to escape. It was faster then any ship could follow, impossible by any being or computer could sense, it was her greatest second greatest creation... next to the child in her womb.

Vegeta watched painfully as the ship exploded in a flash but he only let the wind blow through his hair. ' Until I see you again woman...'

Damn! This is a long one I hope you enjoyed this one. R&R please I put alot of effort into this!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or rights to any of these songs, Rolling Stones " Paint It Black" Metallica " Four Horsemen" Cold " Cure My Tradgedy (Letter To God)" 

Last Request: Reunion

For Dbzbabe

"" Song ""

V/B

He lounged in his vast room, his body in the nude as he lay sprawled out on his bed. His tail twitching and flaying as it wished as the prince's eyes looked into the blackness of the ceiling. It spread all over, everything was black as the darkest night. He had wanted to see it all black, no colors no light to penetrate and shine any comfort for a being such as he. Once he might have wanted change... maybe just briefly he might of wanted to be... different... " Maybe once... but now it no longer matters." He told himself, his words finding solace in the endless darkness that filled his empty room.

""I see a red door and I want it painted black No colors anymore I want them to turn black I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes I have to turn my head until my darkness goes I see a line of cars and they're all painted black With flowers and my love both never to come back""

His tail wrapped around his waist as he rose, not a sound being made by his movements. He was at one with himself while here, he wanted to be away from everything and everyone that could hurt him.

""I see people turn their heads and quickly look away Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day I look inside myself and see my heart is black I see my red door and it has been painted black Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue""

Paranoia? No im not afraid of anything that can try and rise up against me. He smirked to himself, the look that he had since the day he became a super-sayjin was there. A sayjin of legend had been born some years ago... How many? Some three or four.

""I could not foresee this thing happening to you If I look hard enough into the settin' sun My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes I see a red door and I want it painted black No colors anymore I want them to turn black I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes I have to turn my head until my darkness goes""

Time didn't matter he would remember those moments forever. If heaven was eternal happiness then it would be reliving that day until his blackened soul withered away into the void of time. But until then... Heh I will revel in the moment! He laughed to himself, a chuckle escaping as he grinned to himself. His head tilting back as he relived the moment in his mind... Though time had passed since then, the feelings that it brought back could never be forgotten.

""Hmm, hmm, hmm,... I wanna see it painted, painted black Black as night, black as coal I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black/

(Three years ago)

Vegeta was sent to the ground once again. His body nearly breaking apart with the force he had been sent down with. The sting from that whip from Frieza's tail had sent him down with still deep burn marks across his face and alongside his body. He only grunted, his teeth grinding together as he knew his body was failing him. The strength that he slaved over night and day, painful memories and hours of sleepless nights as he remained throbbing in pain unable to help himself.

But then having to see that sick lizard standing overtop of him... victorious as he was still weak! The sayjin-no-ouji! The mightiest sayjin ever to have been born, his power level giving him the notion of being the prophesized one! The greatness of a sayjin warrior. He was supposed to be a super-sayjin! The last sayjin in existence was him, and yet all of it would be nothing in a few short fleeting moments as he watched the ball ki form at the tip of Frieza's finger.

" Stupid monkey! You never had a chance against me. You think I would be so easily defeated by you? That's so typical of you my chibi no-ouji." His words felt like ice over his skin. A shivering feeling of his death creped up through his legs. It was numbing and a pulling force that made him unable to spit back at the Ice-jinn, to give him one last vile retaliation to all of the pain he had made him suffer through since the day's he could remember.

" I wonder how that one scientist of mine is doing...let me I think you know of her... personally Vegeta." He chuckled as his one good eye that wasn't blurred by fresh flowing blood starred back at him. It couldn't be the one her... Frieza could never know of that. How could he?

" Well lets see if you remember her yourself Vegeta. See after she deceived me into believing about her new prototype, she had hidden a finely made spacecraft from me. One that I couldn't track or even hope to catch by any means." He said grinning as his tail moved and struck Vegeta across the chest.

He would of cried out in pain but he couldn't as fresh red blood spewed from his lips coating the outside of his mouth. He could feel his ribs broken and caving in on his lungs, the pain burning into him like a hot knife through his flesh. He wanted to claw at his chest as the few scraps of his armor were imbedded in his chest but he couldn't even if he wanted to.

" I think... yes her name was Bulma... a rather ugly but good well minded scientist. Just a rather tacky when I first had her...still just a child about 16 if I recall. Still intact and good for the first time" He laughed as he remembered that.

Vegeta's mouth twisted into a snarl, he could see Frieza laughing. His rage burning deep inside, knowing himself personally... just how ruthless Frieza was with everything. How such a fragile and delicate creature like Bulma actually endure all of it. His mind was snapped with images he knew to be true. Hearing the screams of pain from her mouth as Frieza ruthlessly raped her. Seeing her once beautiful body being marred with bruises and long streaks of blood as claw marks dug to deep into her skin. Seeing those once beautiful ocean eyes filled with tears of pain as the monster Frieza took everything she had left.

His anger rose greatly. He could feel his fingers tightening, every vein and muscle bulging with the fire to see that pain done to Frieza himself. To teach the lizard just how it felt to be on the receiving end at a situation that he could never overcome. Frieza didn't look at Vegeta as he continued on ranting about things that only further fueled the growing inferno inside Vegeta. " I wonder what I would do with her now? After all she has grown up even more..." He laughed full of himself as he thought to further drag the prince down but his tactics were only driving Vegeta deeper into madness. A madness that would only occur when drove so far that all would be left for Vegeta would be to snap.

" What do you say my little sayjin-no-ouji. Would you like to watch before I kill you?" He turned back around to see Vegeta rising to his feet without the use of his limbs. His ki levitating him up as his head hung down and his arms tight, his fists balled and his legs spread. A deep growl rumbling from his chest as Vegeta looked up. Hell hath no fury like a pissed sayjin as Vegeta roared without care or concern for himself as he attacked. He slammed his fist into an uppercut driving the tyrant upwards.

Frieza recoiled with a snarl as a deep purple substance fell from his lips. He looked down with a look of utter disgust. " For making me bleed monkey ill rip you to pieces just as I did that little bitch you had!" His words meant to give the sayjin a consequence for his actions but only incited another attack. Vegeta screamed his eyes rolling back in his head and fought with power and drive as never before. His pride cast aside for another's. He would not let him speak of his woman like that... ever again!

" Frieza! You shall never ever touch her! She is my woman!" He roared drawing his arms back as he slammed his forehead into Frieza's gut knocking him backwards. " DIE!" He screamed letting loose a massive volume of ki. Frieza had only stopped moving as the blast connected sending him to the ground as Vegeta continued to rant in fury. " My woman shall only feel my hands! You shall learn the pain you have given her ten fold Frieza when I rip both heads from your body with my bare hands!" His aura flaring higher as he screamed, the vein on his forehead looking to burst as his power skyrocketed. His mind being assaulted of what Frieza had done to Bulma.

" Never again Frieza!" He cried out, his eyes boiling in rage the undeniable truth hitting Vegeta.

He loved her. By the God's he would live or die by her whim. To give it all away so that she would be the only one for him.

His aura flamed a brilliant gold as the sun. Streams lashing out like whips as he felt the surge of hidden power course through his veins, his very soul. It freed the small boy that had been hidden deep through the beatings and pain. It all releasing the man he would of been. A tidal wave swept through as his aura exploded, sending dirt derbies and water as if a bomb had exploded and only built up more energy. Vegeta roared as the long tips of once blood stained black hair became a gold. The tops of his brows slowly becoming gold as the transformation that he had been searching and waiting for his entire life unfolded.

The once dark and coal black eyes now becoming a sea of glowing teal. Filling them up until the bright glow was all that remained. The endless sea of power that Vegeta had tapped into was now open to him as he looked at the root of all his suffering, the reason for his pain. For his woman's pain. For the both of them! His gaze narrowing. " It is now Frieza. Your end has come!" He roared exploding down with a blur of power. He didn't care if Frieza was either at his maximum or his minimum he wouldn't let him ever have the chance to her Bulma...

(Present)

It was truly a day of days back then, a moment where he could always remember with pride... had it not been for a few things he had learned later that had turned him away from everyone and everything. He closed his eyes and threw oh his armor and cape, all of which were a polished black and trimmed in gold. He boot on his boots as he clicked the shoulder straps together for his armor. With a whip of his cape he was off and opened the door from his dark room into the bright lights of the empire he now controlled. Nothing able to stand up to him. He was supreme but not tyrant, he allowed for a republic to be formed with he is as a ruling monarch over all but rarely did he make appearances or decisions unless needed. He would rather just remain in solitude but then that would leave the door open for any power hungry freak with dreams to take over. He was keeping the peace.

He let out a breath as he headed to the open ends of the former Tsiru-Jin palace. He had burned it all to the ground and rebuilt it all again, taking away the filth and death left behind by that empire. This was his empire the last sayjin to live would live it out the way he wished. He couldn't ever find any woman to give his need to, though many visits from beauties all over the universe had came to meet him none of them ever peeked his interest as his woman had. He sighed as his black gloved hand went to his forehead rubbing his temples.

You couldn't of known. It was impossible to believe that she escaped without someone knowing. Let the dreams aside she is gone forever, nothing you can do can change that now. Let her be only a memory. He took a deep breath and set off to greet the royal council, assembled between seventeen galaxies. Each planet having their own individual say. But should he make any decision they followed it without question. He threw open the doors and entered the hall with only the style the a figure of greatness had.

Everyone inside stopping and turning to look at him as he strode to his throne, the preserved head of Frieza hanging above it. A sign to all of what he had accomplished. He threw his cape back and took a seat. His gloves and weight shifting into the chair the only noise as everyone has become silent. " So... I have been informed of a royal banquet celebrating three years of prosperity since the death of Frieza. So please tell me when did you all plan on informing myself? Or do you believe I do not know what goes on beyond the walls of my palace?" His eyes cold and calculating as he looked over them all.

But one aged looking man, one that himself had gone through the horrors of Frieza first hand as well approached the throne. " Forgive us Lord. We meant it to be a banquet for your efforts, you have freed everyone and we thought not to hallow it a victory. But a praise for you and for what you have done for the universe with your efforts." He said bowing his head to Vegeta as every other man and woman in the room did.

" Its a tribute to you Lord!" One voice cried out. " Yes all hail our Lord! The man who freed us from Frieza!" It was as if a tidal wave had formed as soon the entire place was filled with cheers for him. Praises and yells to him and his greatness. Though he looked to be revealing in it. The aged man saw the distress from loss in his dark depths.

Vegeta raised his hand asking for silence. " Very well... but I still do not wish my name to be spread from this place. It is still a name of death and destruction that I wish to forget everything about." He said with a look of regret as everyone nodded their heads. Those inside that room never spoke Vegeta's name outside these walls. He was always called Lord or King, too remind of the universe that the killing machine Vegeta stood overtop ruling them would not bode well with any planets. He wanted to be first renowned for valor and righteousness before the presence of a mass murderer was hung before his head.

After the cheers had ceased Vegeta leaned back and rested against the comfort of his throne. Though as his eyes looked to the side, casting a glare over a spot that would forever remain vacant. His Queen, the woman who had ensnared his heart would never join him. " Lord does the problem persist?" The aged man asked being the only one with enough courage to directly question Vegeta directly. Vegeta could only look up at him with a look of emptiness, a loss that no amount of money, power, and position to cure. It was loneliness of the heart.

" Though it be no concern of yours Ginshow I am wearing always. Since being that you know of my reasons of solitude I have no reason to explain." Vegeta spoke with a low sound voice, his eyes looking from his counselor to the spot beside him. " I can't sleep at night as I am plagued with visions of her, forever to see her form haunting me from the afterlife." He hmped with a sad smile. " A King of Kings has been bewitched by a woman's love." He said before closing his eyes and returning to that solid stoic feature.

" My King's mind set is always important. Maybe a trip off world from all of this can help calm your nerves at least for a little while. Im sure that everyone can understand your absence for a week until your return. Make it more of surprise upon when you choose to return." The old man said as Vegeta narrowed his gaze at him.

" Im sure my citizens would enjoy the thought of knowing their King is off relaxing while problems still persist around here!" Vegeta said his voice in warning, the last thing he wanted to give his people was the notion of his tardiness. Or even the beginning lapse of seeing their ruler no longer caring for them. Besides he didn't want a break, he was fine as it is.

" Sire please you have worked as you wished for three straight years without leaving this palace, people do not know if you are even real. Sending the notion of you leaving the palace would easily give other skeptical planets a reason to join us. Besides maybe she is-" A blast from Vegeta's finger between his leg where he singed the carpet stopped the Ginshow's voice instantly. " Forgive me I only meant it for the best."

Vegeta only growled. " Do not venture a route that gives anyone hope. She is dead do not plague my blackened heart with a notion of her being alive. I don't need to remind myself of that everyday." He snapped up his cape like a whip as he stormed out from the room, the doors being knocked open by a flare of his ki and closed with a shot backwards. Those inside feeling a massive gust of wind sending some to the ground. As others grabbed onto tables as they held firm unknowing of the rage that had been set off inside their King.

The don't understand! They never will! I am not one to simply cast aside the only day of my life that I was truly happy. I will never give another the time that I gave her, though it was bondage at first I refuse to simply let it go. I can't even though she will never be there to cast her eyes upon me evermore. That I will have no one by my side when I wake, the one day I had with her for I would give all to have again. No one will ever ask me to let that go...

He stumbled inside his dark paradise, hiding from the light, all that was good and gifted. He unlocked his armor and cast it on the table his eyes focusing perfectly in the perfect darkness. Making his way over to a side of his room he alone had made himself, no one knew of its existence. A stone casket lay there fit tightly together, a single framed picture sat above the coffin as he fell to his knees in front of it. The smallest glistening of light began as he raises his hand to set off the single candle placed before her picture. Her perfect porcelain face shined as the long streaks of blue hair from her face like a shining water fall. He smiled helplessly as tears fell from his eyes as he reached up to touch the photo in a gentle caress of his finger.

Though he didn't feel her skin. Unable to smell her wonderful scent. No longer allowed to hear her sweet voice he cried. " I couldn't protect you. I allowed Frieza to steal you away from me even before I could fully see you go. I can't ever face the light again. While you rest in darkness I am forever bound to remain with you, no matter how much it hurts, no matter how much I cry I can never leave you alone. I can't ever see you go out by yourself. " He said smoothing his hand over the solid stone.

" How I wish I could even see you, hear your voice, have your touch once more. But its my fault. I let Frieza take you away from me." He said hitting his head against the casket. Utter defeat spilling forth from his lungs. "We both promised to wait for the other and I shall honor my promise until I see you in the life after." He closed his eyes as he lowered his head to the casket and bit his lip. It was all because he was stupid, to doubt her love. To doubt she knew what was best. It was his fault she died...

( One week after Frieza's defeat)

He had finally regained full strength after spending two full days in a rejuvenation tank, he never imagined how battered he truly was, or just how much super-sayjin drained him. He had arranged for a whole new system to be arranged in a few short days, planets were in full rejoice over the death of Frieza as the transmission had been sent out. No one knew who but as long as the tyrant remained dead no one truly cared. He had barged into the main complex where every bit of Frieza's intelligence was gathered. " Bring up Frieza's satellites from the day his prized scientist escaped. I must find her, she must be found now!" He yelled as slammed his fist into the railing breaking it as if it were a toothpick. He only had to wait minutes before he found the information he sought. It was brought up on the monitor as the ship he knew Bulma to have escaped in was blasting through space. He could see the speeds clocking faster then he had ever known a ship to travel. He watched it as it sailed off into space but as he smirked knowing her to be alive he saw his world shatter.

A beam fired from nowhere, as Frieza had numerous targeting weapons littering the universe to destroy ships he set to target. It happened in a flash as the beam ripped from its cannon and spiraled at the ship, Vegeta couldn't stop himself from when he watched it hit, the blast exploding as the ship's tracking completely vanished from the monitor. The computer registering a direct hit on the ship and that nothing was alive.

There was no sound except the heavy breathing coming from Vegeta's mouth. His blue haired woman... she couldn't be! " NOOOO!" He screamed his hands grasping the sides of his face as the site of Bulma's ship exploding replayed over in his mind like a broken record, the one part playing over and over until he could only realize the truth. His aura became a blazing gold as the pain from he knew from before reawakened that power once more. He couldn't control it as it boiled over, seeing the life of his woman extinguish before his eyes.

He threw his arms out as a mighty scream of rage exploded from the heart inside. The pain filling his voice as his hair flashed gold like the sun, his once dark eyes filling once again with the sea of teal. Everyone was sent into the wall with force to kill. Cracks, screams cries for mercy weren't heard as Vegeta roared. He couldn't focus, he didn't imagine anything hurting so badly. He thought to come and find her waiting for him only discover that he had trained and slaved over tears, blood sweat and pain only to learn of her death.

Could fate wish to take the only thing he had left in his pathetic life? He finally stopped as his eyes snapped open he was greeted with a sight of death as all of those in the information room were crushed into the walls, floor, ceiling, and the main console which was shorting out as two corpses were partially implanted in them. He could care less about this, it was trivial to finding the truth. He wasn't going to rest until he knew for absolute certainty that he had lost her...

He growled wiping his face free of tears as he nearly tore through the main compound, everyone that crossed his path being sent into walls with unrestrained force. He threw open the doors metal scraps breaking off as they bounced off the walls. Everyone inside waiting for him jumping back as he was radiating sheer power. " I want someone found! She once was a top scientist for Frieza, a lone Chinkyuu-gin survivor. She is also one of exotic beauty with blue hair. I don't care how much you spend, how far you search! I want her found or anything relating information. If you can bring her in to me alive and unharmed I will make anyone a very wealthy man. If you bring her back hurt or dead I will torture you for years until you finally scream for death and then! I will personally obliterate every known planet that holds a relative to you!" He growled angrily as his fist sparked gold ki. " NOW!" He screamed letting a blast loose into the ceiling that sent derbies to the floor as those inside scrambled like rats to evade his wrath.

The room was empty within moments as Vegeta remained seething on his throne. I refuse to believe she so easily was killed. She was too smart for me to follow and easily deceived Frieza for years. She should of known of such weapons in space. She would of built some kind of device to protect herself!

Time passed slowly...

One week nothing even remote came up.

Two weeks not a lead or trace.

Three weeks a few sparse rumors but all rubbish to Vegeta as he knew them to be just false spread ideas to give proof to some fools idea.

A full month and nothing else, his mind slowly beginning to crack from the strain of living in anticipation to know of his woman's death or life.

Two months small pieces of information and derbies were gathered from somewhere that were matched to the ship Bulma had used. It wasn't enough to convince him. Though by now he had begun to be brought false copies of his woman. Bounty hunters and mercenaries easily kidnapping women and changing them to what they believed to be a close representation of what he knew. One look he saw through the disguises, one whiff of her scent didn't register in his mind.

He had set the women free and personally tore those who brought him a false Bulma into pieces that would be close to impossible to know who had been standing before him.

After four full months of endless searching and sleepless nights the main part of the wreckage that was Bulma's ship was brought before him. He could no longer hide himself from the truth now, to conceive that she still lived was impossible. He had hung his head on that very dark day. A piece of his soul and heart forever lost as he ordered that the ship be cast out into space and to the burning sun.

He had taken not so much more then an hour to organize a new republic government derived from other systems leaving he alone as the sole being over all but not making decisions unless he needed to. Having done that himself, he had headed down into the Tsiru-Jin tombs that held a fine stone casket that was unused and then traveling to his room and set everything up in her honor. But without a photo of her he would have to real way to truly remember her.

He had begun to request that one be found but even before he had asked of it. Ginshow had appeared with the small simple photo he had found after sending a team to look through the old remains of her lab. That one being the only thing he had found and thought it best for him to have it should he want to search for her more easily... He declined.

( Present)

He pulled himself away from the casket and using his fingers extinguished the flame from the candle. He closed his eyes and drew away from it. He pulled his clothes off and let them fall over the floor. Naked once again he returned to his bed and became lost in the darkness. His only true paradise... only till that mornin came.

A loud yawn and stretch came from a waking woman, the warm rays from the sun casting over her face and rousing her from her sleep. It wasn't as good of a night as she had liked. Her stress had being going up as usual her time of the month coming and still giving her a none too pleasant attitude. I thought I closed the drapes... God this is not how I wanted to wake up.She groaned as her hand came to rub the sleep from her eyes, her deep ocean blue eyes coming fluttering open.

Slowly a hazed figure looming over her, long black hair and a chiseled chest and a cool smirk or grin. She wasn't sure as he looked down at her. " Sleeping in again? I thought you said you wouldn't be doing this anymore. Shall I have to wake you up myself from now on?" He asked with a slight chuckle of an teasing older brother. Bulma only flashed him a look of irritation before sitting up only to find her guest the one to be the one who opened the drapes.

" Your a real ass you know Broly! You could of woken me up with a nudge or something." She wasn't at all in a good mood and Broly knew why but he didn't care about that. Nor was he one to fear her mighty temper. After all the legendary super-sayjin wasn't one to scare easy. She sat up and flung the covers off in irritation. " Im up now are you going to quit bothering me?" She asked casting him a glare that only made him shake his head.

" I would... but as you see I have my reasons to watch you change." He said with a chuckle as Bulma huffed and stormed into the bathroom. Her brush flying out at the last minute before the door shut as Broly caught it in his fist just fractions away from his face. " Aww no show for me? Oh well." He said laughing to himself taking a seat, his arms crossing themselves. He listened with his hearing as the nightgown fell. " And there goes the clothing!" He laughed as he heard a growl come out from the other side.

" Are you going to shut up or should I throw the sink at you next?" Bulma hated when Broly teased her like this! Especially during this time. But as she turned the water on and stepped inside the shower and let herself relax under the warm spray of water. The water a very soothing feel, her mind leaving herself for a moment as she just remained there. Slowly she opened her eyes and began to clean herself all the while waiting for Broly's voice to spark that anger in her but it didn't come.

She sighed slightly as she grabbed the shampoo and ran it through her long blue hair. It was almost as long as Broly's and though she didn't have to worry about styling it anymore, but it was a slight pain to wash sometimes. But she wondered about herself after all she was about twenty-six though she appeared to be in her early twenties. It didn't matter much as it had been five very long years worrying about the man who had taken her heart.

" Vegeta..." She breathed out. Yes the stoic prince, mass murderer, planet purger and henchmen of Frieza was that man. The cold hearted bastard forced her to live by him without question for the sake of both their lives. It wasn't much of a relationship, but they both had suffered under Frieza's hands just as much the other. She stopped as she was washing her hair, her hands holding her sides as she remembered her prince well.

Having been by her side for 24/7 she figured out so much even though he didn't speak much, along with gossip that was passed along to her when he wasn't listening at the moment. He never craved whores, he had a desire to be free from such simple things. But to say he was a man who held himself back wasn't true, on the very rare occasions he was known to have taken a woman was one of beauty and not common trash. But his only desire in that was to give himself pleasure, never to please another. As she had learned when they had made love he had done far from that, he gave her indiscernible pleasure. She shuddered with her body easily remembering that night. Riding a wave of bliss for so long she could never forget.

But she also knew just how much betrayal he felt when she had injected him with that numbed the body and induced sleep that worked instantaneous as it spread through the blood into the heart which easily shut the target down within moments. To see his eyes glare death upon her with such anger she almost closed them, feeling his hand grab her throat but unable to hurt her. Only then to experience ecstasy with him then leaving him. She cried when she saw the pain in his eyes as she rolled him over and gazed at her. Those once cold eyes screaming for an answer! Why? She never gave him one in that moment, as she didn't truly know just how much he meant to her. She left him in her room after dawning her disguise she tried to leave.

She sighed knowing she would of never realized how much she was leaving behind had Vegeta not of chased after her. She thought he would of been the one to of simply forgotten it or probably thought her trying to kill him. She hadn't give him any other reason to believe that she even cared for him. She had acted cold and unfeeling towards him. Whatever she felt for him it wasn't comparable to her boyfriend Yamcha on Chinkyuu.

It was love but more of two beings seeking comfort, after all he had been frightened of girls and she didn't have a boyfriend. So I guess it worked out that they came together even if it was for a short time. But even then she wouldn't trade that one night with Vegeta for the year with Yamcha. It had been fun, filled with laughs and good times with romance, but it held nothing as close to her heart as that one single night...

" How long does it take one person to shower?" Came the voice from her bedroom. The owner no doubt Broly. " Its been fifteen minutes Bulma what the hell are you doing?"

" Im showering Broly! I prefer to actually clean myself instead like you and walk around like a dirty sweat sock! Or is that just how you normally smell!" She yelled back and began washing her hair again. It was not true, but she was in a bad mood! Broly was entirely clean and tidy with his lively hood, only sweating after an extensive day of training. But to hell with that he was getting on her last nerves damit! She only growled angrily and none to roughly finished, nearly crushing the controls for the shower.

She wrapped a towel around herself and stormed out of the bathroom, Broly's smirk not missing a beat as it was there greeting her as she walked out. " Take your time..." He purred in a low voice his eyes shining with a look that only enraged her further!

" Pervert!" She yelled drawing her palm back and swung. She whiffed as Broly wasn't sitting in the chair but leaning against her wall. Damn him for being so fast! She only gave him a death glare as she threw open her closet and a large assortment of clothes was before her. She felt Broly move around but back to the chair, his eyes not on her as she changed, her towel falling around her feet as a nice lavender outfit came out. One she wore for 'better' days, but today she needed something to like. Putting bands in her hair like Broly, it was just easier to manage this way rather then having it swaying everywhere. Especially when she worked in the lab it wasn't a very safe thing.

" Looking radiant Bulma..." She heard behind her as large hands came up and rubbed her shoulders. " Sorry Trunks is beginning to wear off on my personality more then I know." Broly smiled as she felt Bulma relax under his soothing hands. She was a woman who needed care and comfort, he was always wiling to give more. Bulma let out a breath under his hands that relieved some of the stress and he kissed the top of her head. " Alright lets go, my father and Trunks are waiting on us for breakfast." He offered her his arm which she took and headed out with him from her room and down to the kitchen.

Bulma relaxed more as she walked down the steps holding Broly's arm. She only looked at the tall envisioned form of Kami himself. He was a full blown knockout, tall, dark and handsome. Then even more, it was hard to believe that a man like him exsisted and that she would get to meet him. Because of Broly she was here today...

(The day after her escape from Planet Kold)

Bulma had devised easily a back up system for the numerous Tsiru-Jin security defenses outside. The only real problem were the cannons that lined every direction around the Tsiru-Jin planet. She had already fired off one dummy pod using a capsule to trick the computer into think it had destroyed its targets. She had eight in total and had used the other six, leaving her with one final dummy pod as she speeded off to a back water known planet to hide out for awhile. She knew the heat would be on her for awhile and needed to be on the down low. But as her ship sped off she could see her computer detecting the movement of a cannon from the north. Using her capsules she pulled the last dummy pod for herself, knowing that she wouldn't have much chance of having a straight way to the planet next.

Getting their faster meant the less time or people knowing about her escape and chance of being returned to Frieza. She looked back up to her monitor to see the cannon to her west and homing in on her ship. Just how it had gotten there? It moved pretty fast... but I guess there are some upgrades that I didn't know about. She fired off the dummy capsule easily taking the fire for the next cannon. But as that was solved she looked up and saw the cannon... the one from the north!

She looked back as there were TWO! Her hands went frantically to the controls and punched in the reverse sequence, her other scans detecting the computer's targeting system homed in. She heard the beeping as the lock came closer, until a long trailing beep hit her ears. She could only look up through the transparent material of her ship as the large blue crystal beam was heading at her. She turned her head looking away. " Please don't let me die!" She cried to herself waiting for that moment and praying for this not to happen. Not to have her freedom taken so easily after suffering for years at Frieza's hands.

But as she whimpered her eyes slowly opened as she wasn't dead... raising her head from her hands she looked up to see someone outside her ship floating in front of her. She looked up and there was some kind of God glowing with golden light. Bright Golden hair and flaming teal eyes looked at her through the material and he smiled. His hand pressing against the glass gently as he moved and grabbed the ship and with little effort blasted down to a planet that she was just about to pass. The glowing white atmosphere resembled that of Chinkyuu's and as they broke through the atmosphere she was greeted with a beautiful sea of blue and large amounts of lush green land... But as she slowed she realized that she was stopping and that the glowing being that had saved her was stopping on the ground.

It was then she began to realize that this man might work for Frieza! Or that he might be some slave trader, or just some sick murderer who had 'other' plans for her. She only looked up as he was already opening the hatch to her ship. She heard the hydraulics of the hatch hiss as the pressed open, the seal opening as the hatch fell open. The man dropped down to a kneel as he looked in at her a smirk on his lips. " So your the scientist that escaped Frieza? Never would of figured." He chuckled as Bulma's eyes went wide like saucers.

" Im not going back to Frieza! You'll have to kill me im never going back to him!" She screamed grabbing a small laser weapon from inside the tip which glowed like L.E.D light fired a large beam of energy, streaming out like a wave she nailed him straight on but it seemed to only nudge his chest. A smirk still dancing on his lips as her hands shook in fear.

" That was a waste as your scream was. Im not working for Frieza but someone who wishes to kill the lizard. As I have a reason personally but my father will not allow me that luxury." He could see the apprehension and fear in her eyes so he reached inside offering his hand to her." So please don't fight me, my father had a mole watching you and witnessed your escape so here I am to help you."

Bulma wasn't sure to trust the man, but either way what could she do? If someone was willing to help her then she wouldn't have to worry about hiding herself, but then again how would Frieza know where she was? She reached out, her small hand going into his large hand. He grasped it and pulled her out gently, she looked up at him as her eyes were only at his chest. He looked down at her with those teal eyes but it all faded to black as his hair fell and became black as well. " Well then you must be Bulma Briefs? Soul survivor of Chinkyuu and Frieza's most guarded scientists?"

Bulma only gave him a nod still slightly in awe, not everyday she was saved by a handsome man... like Vegeta. She smiled at that thought knowing that her sayjin prince would still be fine and hopefully she could meet him in the future. Provided that this man not be lying about his reasons for being here.

" Well I am Broly, the legendary super-sayjin." He said taking an overly large bow for her. " Its a pleasure to be greeted by such a lovely creature like yourself Bulma." He smirked as his head raised seeing the slight flush across her face. She tried to stop herself from acting like a silly school girl in front of him but it was hard after being addressed so...

( Present)

Broly smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs the lovely Chinkyuu-gin holding his arm. The sounds of Trunks and his father in the usual argument over manners and sayjin traditions hot in discussion. But his eyes shifted to Bulma. He groin tightened as thoughts swarmed through his mind, how he wanted this delectable little female. She was everything and more of a woman from the countless species he had seen. He had always wanted her from the moment he had laid eyes on her to now, his every sleepless nights plagued with having her next to him.

If only that stupid little shit prince hadn't had her before me... She would be mine! He snarled in his head. The weak prince who had taken over twenty years to kill Frieza to which he could of done it when he was five! He wasn't strong enough so he sent her away, he was too weak to deserve her! There was nothing to compare with the prince to himself, in every aspect he was superior. Strength easily, brains of course, speed, size in both aspects. How could she want him over me damit?

He slightly pulled her arm closer loving the feel of her fingers on his side. He bit his lip unable to let his frustrations out and just have her now, but he would never rape her. He could never force himself to do that, no matter how much he wanted her. Whenever she found this little prince he would make sure that once she was gone he would 'deal' with him personally. He knew that she was a very fragile being and that her emotions ran her, if she learned of his loss she would most likely seek comfort from him. Then she wouldn't be able to resist him and then he could make her his mate finally. Then he could rest at night with her at his side, then raise Trunks properly. She never let him train him as he liked, maybe once she was his mate then he could train the boy to be a true super-sayjin.

But until then he had to wait until he found the prince to annihilate even if he still was alive. Bulma always cried how she wanted to be with him again, but it wouldn't be long until she was crying underneath him her body tightening for him, having her sweaty nude body for he alone... He felt the throbbing in his loins as his mind wanted her so badly and her closeness only intensified that urge, her scent was in his nose and her soft flesh against his own... Damit! He swore in his mind just wishing to have it for himself just once!

But he let go of her as they reached the kitchen. " Trunks quit arguing with Paragus! Just eat your breakfast." She yelled instantly making the young five year old huff and eat his breakfast giving his father the peace he wanted as he looked over his plans and the news.

" So Broly I have plans for you to visit the new King of the galaxy and make some move to giving us support to our goals of finding any future sayjins." He said glaring at Trunks who was making weird faces at him. He scowled and looked at Broly. "Make preparations for tonight your leaving and will reach the palace tomorrow."

" As you wish father, but remind you that should we find... him. That I am allowed to personally get my revenge." He growled knowing that he and his father wanted to find the King Vegeta if he was still alive and get revenge doing what he did to them! But should they find the Prince he would be just as good.

Bulma only took a seat and began eating, discussing plans with his father over current projects and designs she was handling. As well as going with Broly to thank the King personally for killing Frieza, even the little kid Trunks as well. She knew that his father didn't want to deal with him without Broly or her around. Broly took a seat and began to feast his eyes never straying from Bulma for long. Just wait... I will make you my own. No man can ever compare to me!

Time had passed like no other inside his dark sanctuary, his computer beeping to remind him of the party thrown in his honor that he had to attend was now... He sighed his hand going to rub his forehead. All he had to do was mingle for some time and give a speech then everyone would be happy then he could return to his mourning. With that he pushed off the bed and hauled himself to his feet, his head swaying as he nearly slumped over. His body not wanting to leave its comfort but alas he must.

He headed to his closet to get his armor for such a grand event, pulling out a solid chest plate of armor but still holding the elements of normal armor except for the eccentric look and item. A black spandex suit was his usual style with a long gold threaded cape. His appearance nothing short of stunning as he threw his head back and stretched, his back and many bones cracked, his muscles stretching as he let out a groan. With a final crack of his neck he strode out of his room and into the palace, the music and noise of a crowd gathering for him was already heard by his ears the second he left his doors.

But as Vegeta left his room, the object of his obsession and grieving entered. Her self dressed in nothing short of stunning, an elegant lavender dress, that hung down around her knees but with a vee cut up one leg to her thighs her legs were open to all eyes. Her hair had been braided with deep lacings of jewels, and a large gold necklace dangled around her neck. Most of the men would of swamped such a beauty if not Broly was by her side, his size was imposing to anyone, as he never wore a shirt, showing off just how massive a being he was. And then young Trunks holding her hand as she walked in with her arm looped through Broly's. The setting of a family of royalty and prestige, the gold that Broly wore a very was impressive, the large heavy footsteps another massive imposing factor but the sight of a lovely beauty at his side with a child that made the sea's of masses part for them.

" Wow..." Bulma said with a hint of laughter. " I guess were a little too stunning!" She said elbowing Broly in the ribs and he smirked.

" Of course, a beautiful man and woman is nothing to stand in front of. Especially myself, the legendary super-sayjin is denied nothing." He chuckled as Bulma rolled her eyes.

" Ever your ego Broly, you talk allot with that power you have, but yet i've yet to see this true potential even when you trained me." She said as Broly flashed her a grin. He was always holding himself back, he bragged so much about his hidden power but refused to show it.

" If I released my true power Bulma, would you like to rebuild the entire planet? Besides though I hate to admit the facts but I cannot control that power, I am not capable I need much more extensive training everyday to slowly tap into that power. But once I do, there will be nothing to ever stop me. I will be a God!" He said proudly puffing his chest out and titled his head back. " Of course you would be more then welcome to join me once that happens Bulma. I do have plenty of room once I rule the universe uncontested for a millennia." He laughed getting backwards glances from those inside, as he made a threat to ruling the universe just as Frieza had. It was still a very touchy subject and the joke of having someone else taking that place wasn't a joke to them.

" Hey mom look at the food!" Trunks' voice rang out alerting the larger sayjin as well to the massive collection of good smelling food, it was covered by the many scents of other species and people throughout the room. But their vision and stomachs told both of them about their appetites.

Bulma looked at Trunks pleading as eyes as Broly detached himself and went to the food. " All right just don't get any on your clothes, we didn't bring a spare set." She watched as Trunks dashed after Broly following in his path as everyone moved from the giant's path. And leaving Bulma open to the many leers of other men, each taking in her sight as she slowly made her way to the food. Trying to keep a well mannered approach still as Broly was already loading up a plate and Trunks not far behind.

None to expected a man 'accidentally' bumped into her, but not before giving her behind a nice plush squeeze. Unfortunate that he choose the wrong woman. " Pervert!" She yelled swinging her fist around and nailing the alien dignitary square in the face. Sent backwards and into the floor with strength that didn't fit her size. " Dirty bastard you should learn to control yourself!" Her thoughts going to that of Master Roshi, he gave nothing except trying to group women and to see her naked on many occasions.

Broly looked up and saw Bulma nail the alien leaving him with only one realization. Wiping the food from his face and dropping the plate which was covered only in shells and scraps he made his way back to Bulma. He saw the alien getting up obviously displeased that he had been humiliated but that everyone knew he was a pervert. " You dare to touch her?" His voice snarled behind Bulma as she looked up to see his eyes ablaze with fire. His tail pulled out from his pants and secured around her own. " Let it be known that if anyone touches her without her consent I will kill them..." He growled in a low deathly serious voice as everyone nodded. He nearly dragged Bulma away but she turned around and followed him, though feeling rather uncomfortable with the fact of his tail around her waist.

" Broly do you mind?" She asked they were away from the large crowd and into a less filled room. He knew her intentions to his tail which held an iron grip on her waist.

" I will... but everyone must know that you are not to be touched. So they had better start praying should they do anything to tempt me. I will not spare them, your to lovely a creature to be treated so." Bulma could see the possessiveness in his voice. His eyes ready to tear every man that even looked at her limb from limb with his eyes alone.

" Broly I know you have a knack to over protect me but I will deal with any of these perverts myself, I am a big girl you know?" She said flexing her arm showing the ball of muscle that Broly had trained into her. She watched his face soften as he reluctantly released her, his tail sliding back to his own body.

" Very well but if one too many try I will begin to start killing." His face softening as he looked into her sea blue eyes. " Bulma you don't deserve that treatment you've been though enough for one person." He said reaching out gently to caress her face.

Bulma smiled and took his hand in her own. " Your very sweet Broly. Your a wonderful man you deserve someone great for how much good you've done for me and Trunks." She saw him smile as he looked down at her. But it was strange as she saw his eyes, desire... but it flashed away quickly.

" As are you Bulma you compliment a murderer in his younger days. You've changed me, for what I don't know. But assured that I will keep what you've taught me though small in detail to heart. I just hope I can show you later just how much." He said bowing his head slightly and looked up as Bulma smiled herself.

" Hey mommy I can't find the bathroom!" Came the insistent tugging on her dress as they both looked down as one of Trunks hands was holding his crotch.

" I'll take him Bulma but be wary I know someone will try what that fool did." He growled in a low voice as he grabbed Trunks and headed off in search of the men's room for the pint sayjin. Leaving Bulma alone to caste a glare to stop all thoughts of a 'accidental' bump.

Vegeta had finally managed to get past all the ass kissers and suck ups of the universe, each one willing to kiss his feet at his beck and call. But he wasn't one who liked ones to simply bow down to him for fear which he knew, he had defeated Frieza who had ruled over them all with a vengeance. Their willing to submit was all because of Frieza's doing, fear that would come to pass was his motivation for obedience. Serve him or die, not many other choices were left open to those who bowed to the Tsiru-Jin.

" Enough! I wish to speak with my guests I do not wish to parlor with you all when those waiting have come to hear from me." He said in a commanding voice sending those away as he strode through the crowd, getting glances and whispers as he moved to the large stairwell to the ball room housing which was half full. Filled with dignitaries and the higher class of the universe. He threw his arm forward and drew it to his side showing a sign for all to silence. " I wish to speak! As your King will you grant me this?" He yelled out silencing the rows of people slowly until mutters filled the room.

" It has been three years since the death of the tyrant Frieza, and so I have taken that rule and become King. I have allowed you all to govern your own galaxies and planets as you have wished, allowing free trade and transfer of media as a lift on the signs of Frieza. No longer am I forcing anyone to fight for the banner we live under today, I no longer wish to force anything upon another being. But should I see you all here now, I ask that together we bring the rest of universe to our side. To know peace once and truly for all! I have thought long and hard but now I think it best to take war... Yes I said war to the Tsiru-Jins. King Kold and Cooler still are alive and lurking out waiting to strip this peace from us all. So I ask you all do we allow and try for peace with a race that will not hesitate to stab us in the back or shall we bring the fight to them! Show the rest of universe that we are strong together! Tell the Tsiru-Jins that their rule shall not last that only we will be ruled by ourselves. The strength of the universe is greater then any power the Tsiru-Jins can compare! So I ask you when you return to your planets send your message and all of those who wish to join me as I personally will go to take the fight to them may join me..." He said cutting off his speech as he turned around. Had not a mere moment passed before one person clapped, soon following the entire palace was a thunder with applause and cheers became the floor, echoing from the ceiling and all around him. Bringing a small smile to the King who walked down the stairwell accept the pats to the back and handshakes of all of those who he passed.

Bulma watched from about halfway from the ball room as the King spoke his words echoing clear throughout the room. He was an orator, he spoke clearly and proudly regardless of what others might think. He could move a crowd, i'll have to compliment him when I speak with him. She thought as she noticed a figure walking towards her side. Broly along with Trunks following at his heels so as not to loose sight in the masses of people.

" Well shall we sit for dinner, after all I know you haven't eaten since we changed on the ship. So I know your famished." He said with a chuckle as Bulma felt the slight pull of her stomach. The tempting allure of the foods as well was enough for her too wait to give the King her thanks. After all they had all night...

Vegeta made his way through the masses until coming upon his own table, flanked with his own counsel and court advisors. The food being brought out in droves to fill the stomachs of some several hundred people. It wasn't allot but they hadn't invited every dignitary their was. Only those who trusted the empire were allowed, still not everyone was... believing that this was all possible. But after tonight they would know.

Dinner was served without incident as Vegeta ate with his sayjin appetite having trays being carted away one after the other, only to look up as a single table had nearly double the amount. He could see a large figure eating. Obviously the man had an appetite as comparable to his own. But this wasn't a competition in terms of the night, he kept eating but with a decorum that the other table didn't have. He could see some flying up into the air, obviously it had a knack to play with its food.

Oh well they'll learn respect when I show them later on, that figure won't be one to miss. He thought briefly before his eyes returning to his food. The air around him was simple and drawl, nothing of interest to him. Well anyway it didn't matter he would be leaving this place soon, he was tired of seeing anyone. The simple silence and darkness his only reprieve in a place of lights and happiness. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, having a good time while he sat here uninterested and uncaring of the surroundings.

The lights only irritated him, the noise bothered his ears. The smells so different and putrid... I must get away from this its all not who I am. I do not belong out here, a warrior prince at heart doesn't remain the life of a simple leader. He pulled his chair back and headed to the balcony he needed to get some air and to hide away from everyone... at least for the moment.

As Vegeta had just closed the doors and left to his solitude as the small known musicians that were assembled were lined up. Couples taking sides as the dance floor was swamped with people. Bulma sitting with Trunks in her lap as to hold a reign on him as he had a knack for getting into mischief were ever they went. But as she felt a hand slip over her hand as she rested it on the table she knew who it was. " Wish to dance Bulma?" Broly's voice asked.

Vegeta ran his hand through his spikes roughly grasping through his upswept hair, hating the fact that he was like this all alone and having to hide away from the facts that he hated life without his... woman... if only he could see her again. Too know that she was there and alive. He would take her away to a place that they had shared that one night but many times more for the remainder of his days. But if only she was still alive, not a floating corpse in space as she was now...

He turned around viewing the dance hall through the balcony doors he watched couples dancing, their movements all paltry and uninteresting... until he caught a flash of lavender. He cocked his brow up as a sea of guests parted giving him a view of what he nearly freeze in shock. Unless his mind had finally gone mad he was watching his woman dancing before his eyes. There would be no distinguishing her appearance, as every waking moment since his becoming King had her face in his mind. Even now he could tell exactly that this woman had to be her! The deep oceanic eyes that sparkled and the long lengths of aquamarine hair that dangled around her waist and flared out as she spun on the dance floor, her hair dress spinning up trailing along her legs that he could not forget.

He moved from his spot only to be sent back as if repulsed. Another male... His hands on her hips, holding her hand and smiling as he danced with her. He was that giant figure early that was stuffing himself... that size wasn't hard to distinguish. How dare another man put his hands upon her? He flamed his hands balling as he raised them up as his vein in his forehead throbbed as he watched this disgust touch his woman. He looked seeing if this fool was doing it for his own perverse pleasure but another shocking sight hit him running.

A tail... A sayjin tail. How? Another sayjin is alive? This can't make sense... its not right. A male sayjin... had she thought him dead? Did she try and replace him with another? No! That wouldn't make any sense. She fucking promised me that she would wait. That another couldn't take my place... But then what is before me? Why is she smiling and letting him dance with her. Why another sayjin? Why? WHY?

Bulma was enjoying herself with Broly as the two danced, it had been so long... she hadn't danced in years untold. And Broly was a very talented dancer as well a fighter, for a man of his size it was hard to see that he could be this good. But the fact of his being a sayjin was probably why, Broly talked allot as sayjins were superior to any race in every single aspect. Save for the few ones that were not possible to change.

But it was a moment she was enjoying as Broly twirled her out and pulled her back, her back against his chest as he swayed his hips in rhythm with her own. But as he leaned his head over her shoulder to smirk at her the balcony next to her exploded with what she thought to be a bomb! Glass exploded outwards as the drapes flew off, the splinters from the wood pelting those in the way as a glowing golden figure stepped out from the balcony. " Bulma!" The voice screamed making her head snap upwards as she looked into the fiery teal eyes of...of... dare she dream that this was real. The spiked hair that glowed with the two ablaze teal eyes. The short figure that stood in the same posture and hardened but handsome face be him?

" Ve...Veg...Vegeta... Is it you?" She asked her lip quivering as she fought back tears. A smirk spread across his lips as he tilted his head upwards in arrogant 'yes' answer. She ripped herself from Broly's arms as he was stunned himself as she raced crying as she crashed into him. Her arms wrapping around her neck as she sobbed hugging him tightly. " Oh Vegeta its really you!" She cried her eyes tightly shut as she hugged her sayjin prince tightly.

Vegeta was a little awestruck as the woman was crying hard as she put a hard choke hold on his neck. His own hands reaching up to lock around her waist. His cheek leaning against her as he held her close. " Woman... tell me this isn't a dream." He asked gently as he felt a pinch on the back of his neck.

" I don't think you are... unless you want me to fade away?" She asked with a smile tears streaking her face. But as the two reunited another old vengeance was sparked inside the man who wished to see nothing of that.

Broly's growl filled the room as he pushed himself up from the ground. His stance almost staggered as he balled his fists... " Vegeta... The sayjin no ouji? Is that your lover?" Broly screamed in fury snapping both Bulma's heads and Vegeta's too him along with the rest of the minds as they found the murderous prince... their King? But there wasn't room to think as Vegeta raised his head.

" I am... but just who are you too hold my mate? Im sure you should of known that this creature is far too deserving of a weak sayjin as yourself!" He said in mocking laughter as Broly only growled. The deepening lines around his forehead only a sign of the anger as his ki flared. The ground around him cracking as a white aura surrounded Broly, his face and nerves twitching in such fury as he stood before the reason of all his suffering.

Too see the real reason for his near death as a child, to be only a child born with greater potential then any other sayjin in history. At a few short days of birth to hold the strength that would be a decades of constant training to acquire in ones life. But he was a threat too the current power. King Vegeta... the prince's father was the one who sent out the order, for that blade to drive through into his chest. To blast his father to near death too save him. The same man who would fight for him to live after receiving that horrendous injury, nearly bleeding to death on a bloodied table which was his own. His father worked with his bare hands for nights to save him.

Broly's head fell as he could see face of his father with only medical clamps in his teeth, his partially gloved hands working inside his chest without it numbed to sew his lung back together. He could remember screaming madly as his father clamped on his flesh and pressed the needle through his flesh tightly stitching it back together piece by piece. Then placing small steel plates around his bones which were shattered and screwing them in with his bare hands. Then searing the wound with his ki to keep him from getting an infection. Blood covered his father's face and around his neck as Broly had almost nothing left to live on. The final attempt of his father after passing water down his throat easily and hooking a small injection of fluids to keep him nourished for a little while.

He slept for three full days until awaking in his father's arms as he had carried him all the way to a broken down town to find hope of keeping him alive. The desert sand blurring his vision, the unbearable heat on them both as his father wore a cloth over his mouth as a dust storm approached. His face being buried in his father's robe. He barred the elements with little of his own ki, dwindle on six days without rest and no food. He couldn't fly anymore except trudge on, feeling the burning sand between his toes as his boots had been discarded long ago. " It won't be long... son hang on... we must live... We must... go on!" His father said even as his eyes were blinded by sand, they managed to bare the storm and make it to a simple house. His father collapsing at the door as it housed several abandoned orphans inside, but it was shelter for now. They drug his father inside and laid him on the floor as he himself was taken in the arms of a young girl. He knew no comfort in that time but that one day he would of known what it was like to have had a mother. Her long purple hair and yellow eyes looking at him, her smooth skin holding his own. Though in gentle mind she cared for him as she took him upstairs his half lidded eyes not leaving hers as she had a small tub of water and dunked him in save for his nose letting breathe and pulling him out. Cleaning the sand and blood from him she dried him off with a towel then gently rocked hm in her arms too sleep gently.

It was a pleasant time it always hurt to recall as soon as his father had recovered in two days... He shook his head as his mind was reminded of that sight... That sweet smiling face that once looked down at him was below his covered in blood. His father having killed them all as a way to cover his tracks so that no knowledge of a sayjin would exist. But... killing that girl... that one motherly figure that he had for time. Being held and comforted, drinking from her and everything that a child wanted was her whim to give to him. And she had, she gave him love and heart for a child that wasn't her's. Ultimately paying the price for that love with her life. It was a moment he began to wail. His crying as he fell to the girl his tiny hands grabbing her as he cried. Unable to see that life spark back in her eyes as her head rolled to the side and he felt nothing emanating from her life force... It was then he looked up with a tear streaked face at his father, blood covering his hands and shirt. A look of disgust on his face as his dark eyes pierced his own.

Paragus had moved to strike him across the face for wailing but was halted as Broly's own ki spiked with the power inside. He sent his father backwards through the wall with devastating force, he skipped a few times in the sand before hitting it a final time. Broly's small body flared with deeper and deeper his true super-sayjin form rising to the surface. All of that anger and hatred for the man who had stolen that comfort away. He didn't remember much except being in a firestorm of rage blinded with the purpose to make his own father bleed for what he had done to her.

Soo many... years... my pain... my suffering... my torment...my own personal hell because of this weak prince! I have done much to redeem myself to earn a life that is worthy of my stature, how can anyone dare tell me that I do not deserve that woman? She deserves me just the same! Why is it always me? Why me? Why am I always the one to have it all but yet never anything? Why do I suffer and live while others rejoice and die? Is my strength for nothing? Broly pleaded his dark hair falling further to hide his pain and shame. But once again having to see something that he wanted taken... it was too much!

" Vegeta! Don't say that too Broly! He's the reason im still alive today, he saved me from being killed in space and took care of me. He kept me hidden so well I never had to worry about Frieza finding me." Bulma said looking at Broly who looked absolutely livid. " Broly please calm down. Vegeta is the one I was talking about when you found me." She knew Broly was never an openly trusting person, but something deeper seemed to be flaring this rage and a dark feeling of pain. It was hiding beneath his surface, a tortured soul but to a degree he never told. He always told her she need not worry but now she wish she pressed for more.

" Prince...Vegeta... you... Your her lover? " He growled through his teeth that seemed to be grinding against the other, his body trembling as he stared down at the carpet. His fists balling tightly as he held the draining parts of his sanity in check. But every moment he felt Bulma's ki with the prince's a piece fell.

" I am. And she is my mate, you have no right to touch her so." Vegeta said with a snort as he felt a drastic increase in this sayjin's ki... or Broly as his woman had called him.

" heh heh heh..." Broly chuckled lowly as he stood up his hair starting to rise into the air. " You haven't claimed her... she is not yours too take." Broly pointed to her neck which held no mark. " Besides... as according to tradition. The legendary super-sayjin has choice over any female he wishes?" He raised his face high as a evil smirk spread over his lips. His white aura becoming gold itself as his hair flashed gold as well brightly. His own black eyes burning back at Vegeta's now as a glowing teal.

" What is this? How can a lowly sayjin have what I was destined to become!" Vegeta growled looking at the super-sayjin across from him, his thoughts looking to Bulma. " Woman go!" He yelled pushing her off to the side.

Bulma who caught herself after Vegeta pushed her away her voice lost after so much unexpected twists. How could she have imagined this setting? Too find her Vegeta and now learn that Broly wanted her just the same? " Broly! Why do you want me? You knew that I loved Vegeta so why would you even try after you've done so much as a brother would? Your a great person but I could never think of you like a husband." She yelled at him her mind still in bramble of thoughts.

Broly's teal eyes turned on her piercing her gaze just as Vegeta's did. Telling her exactly why as his mouth opened. " I love you as well Bulma. Your the first female i've ever cared for, I may never have acted as I did with my growing feelings for you but seeing you in so much suffering and pain all because of this..." His head turned to Vegeta with a scowl. " Weak disgrace of a prince I knew you deserved something that he can never give you." His own body moving into a stance as Vegeta growled as being regarded as a disgrace.

The guests finally realizing a battle would be inevitable scrambled from the palace hall and outside leaving only young Trunks who had raced up alongside Bulma, herself and the two super-sayjins viewing for her love.

The pain filled life of the legendary super-sayjin, as a child suffering greatly and raised in conditions that seemed unfit for one as himself. Too the prince who was raised in royalty before having it stripped away and raised under the rapist and murderer Frieza. Both paths a life neither wanted but had come far from those days. " As sayjins do whoever wins has Bulma as their mate, but assure yourself one thing Broly. You won't win." Vegeta said moving into dropped stance.

" Perfectly put I couldn't of said it any better, save for the fact I won't loose. For Vegeta as you know yourself your power was born with a level of 1,000. But did your father ever tell you of one sayjin child. The one who's threat just a day after birth held his reign in an hour glass. The time sure to end had he not tried to kill him. For you see Prince... I was born ten times stronger! I was born a God! Too reach super-sayjin at the age of three days old! Whereas you... it has taken decades too what I was only a child. I am the superior sayjin, in every aspect my prince. Size, strength, speed, power, stamina, and mental ability. I am the greatest sayjin ever born! You don't have a chance!" Broly laughed his finger pointing at Vegeta who growled at him.

" That is in the past, it will not help you now!" He yelled exploding at Broly, his aura erupting like a flame as he reared his arm back and threw it foreword at the super-sayjin. He found Broly already waiting and blocked it upwards with his forearm and driving a backhand into his cheek. Vegeta hit the ground but spun using his leg as a tripod to drive his fist up into Broly's chin.

Broly stumbled backwards and slammed his fists against the prince, the two clashing against the other. Broly swinging downwards as Vegeta blocked with his arms. Exploding his aura knocked Broly's arms up and sending a fist into Broly's gut doubled him over. Vegeta grabbed Broly by his sides, his fingers digging into his flesh as he threw the sayjin over into the wall. His body crashing into the marble and falling down with the dust and chunks of debris. " Well maybe your a little more worth the credit I gave you..." Broly sighed rising to his feet, a small trickle of blood dribbling from his chin. " But still you lack more sense. Your speed is lacking and the power of your blows are nothing." Broly chuckled letting his tongue trail out to lap at the small trail of blood.

""By the last breath of the fourth winds blow Better raise your ears The sound of hooves knocks at your door Lock up your wife and children now It's time to wield the blade""

" Well with the way your fighting I haven't broken a sweat! I do hope that you plan on putting a little more effort or shall I let you rest?" Vegeta's own taunt failing as Broly's had. Both parties not amateurs and making the other loose their cool. But as Vegeta saw Bulma holding onto a small child he glared at her. " Get out of here woman... I didn't wait another three years to loose you. Now Go!" He yelled pointing to the balcony which Bulma only looked at Broly and Vegeta one last time before leaving.

" Good move Vegeta... I don't wish to have her or the child exposed to what I have in store for you now..." Broly said his voice turning harshly cold. His boots slamming into the floor. Cracks rising from the floor as Vegeta only snorted and the two super-sayjins faced off. Broly's aura returning as Vegeta's did, the two glowing suns squaring off once again.

Broly raised his hands to his sides, his feet squaring off as he began to scream. His ki flaring outwards as he focused his energy, the power inside rising as golden streaks flared outwards. Striking the ground and flaring upwards as like a whip the wind lashed out making Vegeta brace as he took the increase in Broly's power.

" Impressive, you were holding back... but your still lacking." Vegeta said his face going serious, his brows slanting and his eyes focusing on Broly as he began to release his energy, his own ki flaring out in bolts around him as he glowed across from his opponent.

""For now you have got some company The Horsemen are drawing nearer On the leather steeds they ride They have come to take your life""

Before either side blinked they were already fighting, their fists smashing. Flesh against flesh, both raging in the palace hall with a fire unrivaled. Vegeta's hitting Broly's shoulder only to be hit to the ground by his knee. Flipping upwards Vegeta volley of ki. Broly moved to protect his face as the blasts pelted him. Smoke engulfing him momentarily as Vegeta's fist sailed through the smoke connecting with his cheek and sending him into the ground.

Roaring Broly swung his leg sweeping out Vegeta's from underneath him and dropping an elbow hard into his gut. A loud waft of air exploded from Vegeta's lungs but he grabbed Broly's face and slammed his forehead into Broly's. Sending both back with a major headache as Broly growled gripping the large throbbing part of his skull. Raising his face to be nailed in the face by a blast of ki, his back hitting the ground as Vegeta's knee slammed into his chest with a sick crack but Broly only spat blood in Vegeta's eyes and his own fist crashed into his face.

Both rolled away getting to their feet as they looked across at the other. Scowl's meeting the other as both took the moment to wipe the blood from their face before growling and springing back into the frey. " You don't deserve her!" Broly screamed slamming his knee into Vegeta's defense.

""On through the dead of night With the four Horsemen ride or choose your fate and die""

The prince only growled and threw his knee back and slammed his toe up in Broly's chin. " You have no right to say that! She was mine before you ever existed!" He screamed dropping both fists down on Broly's back.

Catching himself Broly on all fours tackled the prince and hit the wall and began to beat his fists into his unprotected body. " Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled blood flying from his lips as a blast from his hand hit Broly in the chest. Sending him all the way back across the hall and into that wall. Vegeta not following far behind as he connected his own blows. Bringing out a roar as Broly caught his fists and the two began to but heads literally.

Grabbing his arm Broly flung Vegeta outside of the palace and into the half moon lit sky. " It is inevitable... I will win Vegeta... you cannot comprehend my hell. You think Frieza was miserable, you have little conception of what hell truly is." Broly growled floating level with Vegeta who stood back looking at him uncaring. " Spend five years hardly able to move, my power relying on others to keep yourself alive, after having open surgery with rusted tools and a father who hasn't slept in weeks. Having no blood to live off of, only able to sleep and eat little to nothing for months on end. Then be raised in the brief comfort for two days and then find it all stripped away, seeing blood covering everywhere then thrust into combat where I fought everyday against those who were my family and the fucking Tsiru-sei. They sent legions out to stop my power after it had grown past 200,000. Fortunately they were too mighty to get out and do it themselves. Had it been that I would of been dead long ago."

""You have been dying since the day You were born You know it has all been planned""

" Heartbreaking...but it gives you no right to take my mate. She was mine the moment I took her and even now she still longs for me. So what right does it give you?" Vegeta said his voice demanding and angry, his eyes seeing that same spark inside of Broly's.

" She does because you were the one to give her that feeling... I could give her much more, she would long for me if it were me. You cannot hope to compare yourself to me Vegeta. I have comforted her beyond the physical aspects in ways you never had. That is why she cares for me as well Vegeta. So if she had the physical you would loose hands down ouji. But being as we are fighting to prove that we need not say anymore. But once I hand her your head she will have no choice but to become mine. Because Vegeta... I will bond with her..." His face twisting into a smirk and setting Vegeta off.

" She shall not! She is mine!" He screamed firing at Broly and brawling in the air. The air around them exploding in shockwaves as blow after blow erupted. The sky exploding in golden lights as Broly and Vegeta clashed. where the woman that watched two men she cared for battle for her. A battle to the death between them both, between her long lost love and the brother she never had.

" Mom why is Broly fighting with that man?" Trunks asked as he held her hand tight. His blue eyes looking at her for an answer one she didn't know.

" They both just want the best for us Trunks. They don't want the other to be the one to take care of us, they want us both to be very happy with them. But are willing to fight the other for us sweetheart." She said gently stroking the top of his lavender hair as shockwaves exploded above the palace. A golden light exploding off as the second launched after it. Then starting again, it seemed never ending to her eyes as they ripped across the sky, blazing through the night and setting fire to the blanket of darkness. The gold ripping like lightning over her eyes as streaks shot out from both parties their ki going at their dangerous limits as she worried if their bodies could handle just how much energy was being exerted.

""The quartet of deliverance rides A sinner once a sinner twice No need for confession now Cause now you have got the fight of your life""

Vegeta screamed as he threw his hands forward aiming a blast of ki as Broly moved his hands to block. " Die!" Vegeta screamed unleashing a large burst of his ki, a spiraling blur of yellow energy streamed as Broly scowled and roared as the ki hit his hands and pushed him back in the air. Vegeta's screams not drowning out in his ears as he pushed more sending Broly further back until he was touching the ground his boots beginning to push the dirt upwards as he growled as his teeth grinded against the others, his face turned eyes tightly shut as sweat poured off his face.

But as he looked up his eyes saw Bulma from afar and Trunks. Both watching with a sense of dread of the outcome, but seeing her looking at Vegeta made him more determined. He turned and pushed upwards forcing the blast up and threw back his fist and with a mighty cry punched the blast and sent it spiraling away from him and Vegeta moved dodging the blast as it spiraled off into space and exploded. The light shining above them both as Broly fell to his knee's near exhausted with the output of energy.

He looked up and saw Vegeta fairing just a little better but not much, his aura was fading but he was just holding himself up on willpower alone.

" Damn... he's stronger then Frieza... I thought he couldn't control the power of super-sayjin. But again there was another thing I was wrong about. But it..." He couldn't focus himself as his vision blurred and went down he hit the ground hard but didn't pass out. He was just exhausted, he could still see Broly holding his shoulder as he was hurting just as bad. But good since he wasn't moving.

" Vegeta! Vegeta are you alright?" He heard someone yell as he was rolled onto his back to see the beautiful face of his woman. Worry starring him in the face as her eyes seemed so distraught over this affair but he couldn't blame her. " Vegeta speak damit!" She cursed hitting his chest as he grunted.

" Im still alive... don't worry he isn't that strong. I'll beat him." Vegeta said with a smirk trying to push himself but found Bulma's hands keeping him down.

""The Horsemen are drawing nearer On the leather steeds they ride They have come to take your life On through the dead of night With the four Horsemen rideor choose your fate and die""

" Vegeta please don't do this. I don't want to see either of you fighting just because of me! Are you just trying to prove yourself to me? To everyone that your great and worthy of deserving me. Well Vegeta I don't care about any of that, my feelings for you haven't changed since I left you. I don't want to be with anyone else. Only you that's all." Bulma said her eyes tearing as she looked down at him. " How could you think this would mean anything to me? Broly has been the brother i've never had, he's done allot of great things for me but still do you think it means anymore for what I feel you..." She said as her tears began to roll down her face. " Please stop this now, I don't want to see you two kill each other just because you want to prove something! Its my heart none of you can choose who I want to love."

Vegeta held his voice. Knowing that she wouldn't leave him, abandon him that she would remain by his side. " Alright... for you woman." He said giving her a his classic smirk as she smiled and collapsed on his chest with tears streaking down her face. Maybe this life of his would-" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream ripped both of them from the other to see Broly looking at her with utter pain and anger in his eyes. The teal burning deeper and darker.

" How dare you! You want... You want him over me! How? Why? Tell me! I demand to know what that weakling has over me!" He looked his expression devastated and hurt. " All that i've done for you! All that I have shown and pleaded with you! Does any of it mean a thing? I trained you. Held you. Took care of you... Did it mean anything too you while I was doing everything you asked and more while he sent you away. He was the reason you cried for those years and I was the one comforting you telling you to be strong. How dare you take the offer of the legendary super-sayjin and throw it back in my face for that disgrace..." His voice turning from pain into a blinding rage. Standing up on both feet he moved towards them. His blonde hair spiking into almost dagger points. His aura flaming around him as his steps became louder and stronger. The once golden light becoming green as his tattered clothing began to expand as Broly's muscles bugled with new strength. " Did... you... think ... I... was...trying...Heh... you... fools...taste...my...true...power..." Broly laughed in between breathes as the rings around his arms snapped and fell to the ground.

" I told... you Bulma...the great power... that I feared to...show you..." His face was shaking, sparks of ki rippling up from his body and encircling him. " I've...acquired a power...that... you can never... hope... to match... Vegeta..." He began to laugh in an almost demonic sense as his head snapped back as he almost yelled.

His eyes becoming a deepening blue, his hair getting longer as he stopped some feet away from them. His hands raising to his sides, clenched fists at his sides as he looked up at the dark night and screamed. Bolts of lighting coming from the cloudless sky and struck around Broly breaking the old saying that lightning never struck twice in the same place. The green aura around him fading as he seemed to be grinding his teeth as growls rumbled from his chest. Until he threw his mouth open and screamed, ki exploding from his mouth and eyes as he released his power. His body being engulfed in a blinding light making Vegeta and Bulma shut their eyes from the intensity.

""Time Has taken its toll on you The lines that crack your face. Famine Your body it has torn through Withered in every place Pestilence For what you have had to endure And what you have put others through""

When the light faded both Vegeta and Bulma were left without their voices as Broly's new form stood before them. Sheer muscle and size was standing before them, his eyes white and emotionless as he looked down at them. A wicked grin spreading over his lips. " You... Vegeta you will be the first to have their blood spilt in this form. Though I should be thanking you for helping me to release this power... I am now unstoppable." He chuckled taking a large step and was now just inches in front of them.

" Broly stop this no-!" Bulma yelled trying to stand but was harshly backhanded by Broly. Sending her sprawling into the ground with force that was sure to leave a very ugly bruise. " Lucky bitch I should of just broken your neck for daring to speak to me. But I still want you physically, even if I can't have your heart I will gladly take your body." Broly snickered as he looked down at a imprint in the ground.

""Death Deliverance for you for sure There is nothing you can do So gather round young warriors now and saddle up your steeds""

A fist slammed into his back but he hardly budged. " Useless Vegeta... He said turning around into the flurry of punches hitting his bulging abs. " Broly drove his knee into Vegeta's gut sending him skyward and with a quick phase was hovering in the air, hi arms reared back as Vegeta flew upwards and met his fists sending him down to the ground with devastating force. The dirt and dust billowing upwards like a mushroom cloud as Broly hovered his arms crossed smirking wickedly as the dust cleared. " Don't tell me your already done weak prince... after all you said I was weak and here we are now. You lying face down in the dirt. Such a waste of sayjin blood." Broly spat his knee moving in front as he let out a roar and fired himself down at Vegeta, he appeared unconscious as he wasn't even moving. The screaming Broly baring down on him with a blow that would break him in two.

In the last possible moment Vegeta threw himself away, just avoiding it as Broly's knee was now imbedded in the ground. " Fool! You are only prolonging your death longer!" Broly lunged after him his fists missing barely as Vegeta ducked and dove to survive this onslaught of power charging at him.

""Killing scores with demon swords Now is the death of doers of wrong Swing the judgment hammer down Safely inside armor blood guts and sweat""

He's stronger... faster... im just able...too dodge. How can I beat this bastard! If I can't even throw a punch! He flung himself away hitting the ground as Broly was already on his tail. his fists crashing down just as he moved. But this time he didn't follow and just grinned at him wickedly. " Nice warm up... lets get serious..." Broly chuckled and phased in front of him and drove his fist so fast he didn't follow his movements. He could feel the wind just explode out from his mouth along with blood. A elbow crashed into his face as he spun around and met a knee driving down into his back. He hit the ground letting out a painful scream. " That's it! Scream like the weakling you are!" Broly laughed slamming his boot down on his back. Drawing out even more painful screams.

But as a blast of weak ki hit him from the side he turned looking at a ruffled Bulma and frightened Trunks. " Leave him alone Broly! I don't want to have to fight you but I don't want to you kill him!" She said moving into a basic stance. One of many he himself had taught her. Trunks following suit as he put on a brave front.

""The Horsemen are drawing nearer On the leather steeds they ride They have come to take your life On through the dead of night With the four Horsemen ride or choose your fate and die""

" You should know by now that you can't even touch me and you know it. Might as well say you can't even hurt me as well. Your ki is less then a millionth of my own, and Trunks is barely a fiftieth of my strength. But should you wish for me to have you now... by all means come and be taken by the legendary super-sayjin." Broly said with a snort turning to them. His own massive body slowly beginning to advance upon them both. His boots crushing the ground apart as he began to laugh, his pace slow and methodical as he approached them. But as he was less then ten feet away something grabbed the back of his tail. A nearly die hard squeeze being applied as his mouth hung open in an expression of pain. He fell forwards landing on a knee as he gasped and heaved... " Damn...you... what... kind...of...sayjin... dares...tooo... uuuuse! THAT ATTACK!" Broly screamed in pain as he clenched his eyes shut.

" Maybe... but I gave up being a true sayjin long ago... I took an alien mate. I would be banished for something like that... so as I am concerned that doesn't matter as I am going to finish you now!" He growled angrily as blood dripped from his forehead. His fist tightening on his tail with a ball, nearly crushing it into pieces but that wouldn't make him suffer. " You have crossed over any line that their once might of existed. You will die..." Vegeta said using his remaining ki to form a blast against the weakening Broly.

" Vegeta! No don't kill him!" Bulma yelled to him as Vegeta looked up. His face angry but confused as to why she wished to spare him.

" It is what he deserves, nothing less. He struck you and tried to kill me. He will not see the light of day again!" He yelled as the ki glowed in his hands.

" Vegeta just let him go! I know what he did, I know! But I don't want anyone ever to die over me again. I've seen enough damage from what Frieza did to everyone, I don't want to see anyone else suffer. Broly doesn't deserve after all he did for me. Even if it was lust for him I don't want to see him hurt for doing all that he did." Bulma said gently looking as Broly was grunting and growling in obvious pain.

But as they both kept arguing Broly slowly smirked to himself and rose from the ground, his boot sweeping underneath Vegeta's and sending him down to the ground. His fist clamping around his neck cutting off his air as he hoisted him up into the air. His feet dangling from the ground. " Tch... you fell for that act... amusing..." He said turning to Bulma who looked at him in fear. Obviously she had thought he was down and not able to continue.

" Playing possum... it never suited you..." She said shakily as she looked at Broly who held his grip on Vegeta, he who swung and kicked at Broly but the blows like nothing more then itches to him as he looked at Bulma deeply.

""Remember all the times that we used to play? You were lost and I would save you I don't think those feelings will ever fade You were born a part of me I was never good at hiding anything My thoughts break me Do you understand what you mean to me? You are my faith ""

" Why would you have wanted to spare me? I would of killed him and taken you against your will... Why?" He asked his eyes searching for a possible answer or reason. " Are you reconsidering my offer? Or is there some other possibility that I hit you to hard?" He asked his voice questioning and wondering.

""Won't you cure my tragedy? Don't take her smile away from me She's broken and I'm far away Won't you cure my tragedy? if you make the world a stage for me then I hope that you can hear me scream Won't you cure my tragedy? ""

" I am not going to take your offer, I never was." She said as he scowled. The grip on Vegeta's throat getting tighter. " I can't feel for you the same way as I do for Vegeta. There's no way, he might not be anything like the side you once showed me from the monster you are now. But that wouldn't change my heart from loving him."

""When I sit and think of the days we shared and the nights you covered for me Every little thing that I ever did You would stand by me Every time you cried it would take my wind My heart would break If I could be strong like you were for me You are my faith ""

Broly eyed Vegeta as his eyes rolled back in his head. " Finally..." He said dropping Vegeta to a heap on the ground, alive but unconscious. " So your perfectly content with this weakling, knowing that he might send you away forever this time? That his prestige of a King will not be tolerated by the Tsiru-sei especially now... he has proclaimed war. Are you willing to die with him? I can protect you... come with me Bulma... I promise you that no one in this universe will ever lay a finger on you without your consent. I can give you everything that you desire, I am stronger then ever... consider that I am giving myself to you as well. Please no I beg of you take my hand become mine... you will never have to worry I promise you." He lowered himself to his knee's offering his hand to her.

""Won't you cure my tragedy?Don't take her smile away from me She's broken and I'm far away Won't you cure my tragedy? if you make the world a stage for me then I hope that you can hear me scream Won't you cure my tragedy? Can you hear me scream?""

Bulma approached him, gazing at the massive super-sayjin with a look soft look. He couldn't read her emotions but he watched as her hand reached out for his... slowly her fingers touched his own but as he thought to grasp her hand she curled his fingers in his palm and pushed it back. " No... I can't accept. I can't ever love another being as much as Vegeta." She closed her eyes as Broly's hand cracked with his bones.

""Won't you cure my tragedy? Don't take her smile away from me She's broken and I'm far away Won't you cure my tragedy?if you make the world a stage for me then I hope that you can hear me scream Won't you cure my tragedy? I can't take this anymore I can't feel this anymore Won't take and give her pain to me 'Cause my whole life I've made mistakes Can you hear me scream?""

" You...I cannot! Why? Fine then! You want him so badly then he's all yours damit! " He screamed his voice hurt and angry, as he had offered Bulma it all only to throw it back again! "When the Tsiru-sei come and kill him and take you for their own whore you will wish that this day you had chosen me. I will not come to save you! I will wait until they are finished and have broken you then you will be my whore!" He snarled violently his ki flaring around him in a burst knocking her to the ground. " Its your decision bitch... I hope you enjoy it!" He spat looking down at her and exploding off into the sky and into space the darkness consuming the green orb that he engulfed himself in.

It will never come to that Broly... you might of never understand that I do care for you but never in the way you wanted. I just hope you find someway to sooth that pain that I know your feeling... She sighed as she stood up and turned attention to Vegeta...

Ever slowly the sayjin-no-ouji reawoke... his eyes raising as a teal murky fluid was in his eyes. A breathing mask attached to his face. The hazed world around him taking focus as he slowly realized that he was inside a rejuvenation chamber. Slowly his fully opened and snapped his consciousness back. Broly? Where the fuck is he? His brain screamed, after being nearly suffocated and dropped into unconsciousness. He had no clue where Bulma was. Was she safe? Did he take her? Is she dead? His mind demanded answers but his body was still out of commission for battle.

He reached up to the inside controls weakly his fingers pushing the fluid aside and punching the buttons for manual release. The fluid draining out through the bottom. His hand grasping the mask and pulling it away, his mouth taking gasps of air as the top of the chamber opened. His body moving from the chamber, still naked and weak. He turned to the machine seeing only his healing was close to 23. It was enough...

He walked along the wall using it for support and balance as he trudged around the corridor, his own personal med bay located just down the hall from his own room. He walked down along the hallway his feet still having moisture on them a wet trail behind him as he went too his room. His hands pushing them open and found that light was hitting him in the face. His eyes not being greeted by the darkness but by the warm light. He heard ruffling around in his bedroom telling him one thing... Someone else was here! Could it? He thought walking to his bedroom door. His hand finding it parted and slowly his fingers reached through the crack and pushed open silently, the hovering of his presence all that came as he entered. And sprawled out in his sheets there lay a sight...

Oh a sight that he wished to befall him for many, many years. His breathing became rapid, his mouth dry. His feet feeling heavy as he made his way to the black sheets, greeted by sunlight that crept through the open screen. He stopped his weight almost giving out as he went to a knee. Just mere inches from the face of his angel. His woman... With trepidation from the many nights he had tried to reach for her face only to have it be a whisper in his mind he was unsure. But as his fingers slowly brushed along the side of her cheek down to her jaw. Her face so at peace and comfort as she slept. He allowed a smile for once in many years to come across his face.

The slumber in her face vanished as he saw her eyes slowly flutter open, the eyes of the ocean starring through them as they were lidded and blinking to remove the haze of sleep. " Sleep well woman?" His voice spoke before he knew it. As her eyes widened and crystal lines of water formed in them. His hand brushed back her aquamarine hair behind her ear as she latched onto him.

" Oh Vegeta!" She sobbed her hands winding around his neck, nails digging into his shoulders with intention never to let go. Her tears spilling from her eyes down to his neck as she cried with her face pressed against his own.

Vegeta only reached up to caress the back of her neck. as he pulled her into his lap. Her knees outside of his as she rested on his calves. The joy reunited in them both as neither spoke, the moment of pure tranquility unwilling to be broken as a moment of waiting as they held the other in their arms. Bulma's long aquamarine hair brushing close to Vegeta's nose as he inhaled that sweet scent that had never left his mind. This was no fake, the woman he had longed for was in his arms. And to her, the prince she had always dreamed of was in hers.

There embrace seemed infinite the breaking of all the loneliness that had weighed on them for years now just a memory as they held the their love in their own two arms once again. No more strings or Frieza too overlook them. It was just only them. But that was broken as Bulma drew her hand back and slapped Vegeta across the face. The move shocking the prince as he was knocked away with surprising force. Then lunging after him like a hellcat. " Just where in the hell were you? I thought you promised to come and find me after you had succeeded in killing Freiza. You promised that you would find me no matter what!" Her fists began to hit Vegeta until his senses snapped back and he rolled pining her to the floor.

" What the hell is wrong with you? How could I have known that you were alive. You think I didn't send parties and my own time scouring the universe for wherever you would of gone for save haven?" Vegeta growled. How could she not believe that he would of spent time searching for her. " I found your ship blown apart... I thought you were dead..." His head dropping from her's as he knew that moment in despair well.

Bulma's eyes softened and her flailing stopped as Vegeta's grip loosened. Reaching up after breaking the grip on her hands to catch his face in her palms. Tilting his face upwards so she could stare into his deep black eyes, no longer an black void but a lonely longing that made her heart swell with a feeling to take it away, to replace it with the love he had shown her before. " Im sorry for making you think that Vegeta. I had my ship destroyed so to make Frieza think that I was dead and come searching after me." She smiled as her fingers caressed his forehead gently.

" Sorry for making you wait woman..." He said a small smile pulling at his lips as she smiled and leaned up to hug him. His own arms wrapping around her body. The peace returning to them again. " I suppose this is the time that I show you how much i've been needing you?" He said as the chuckle escaped his lips.

" Well if you want to have three people in the bed... and exposing your son to such acts..." Bulma said with a laugh back as Vegeta's head looked to the still sleeping lump in his bed sheets. A thicket of lavender hair sticking out by the pillows.

" My... son?" He said, his voice placed between astonishment and surprise. " He is mine? But he has the color of that hideous bathroom color of yours!" Were it not for his reflexes he would of been hit by the mother of all bitch slaps.

" Hideous? Is that what you think?" She hissed her eyes darkening as Vegeta caught her wrist.

" With the coloring. He doesn't look sayjin. But if its our son then I guess he does have to have some of you in him. Beauty was one of your qualities just hidden at times." He looked to her with a smirk that as Bulma's anger dissipated. The comment one of truth and love.

He referred to Trunks as our. " Well before we wake him I think you need some clothes..." She said as Vegeta who realized blindly that he was still naked as he had left the tank knowing that but finding his woman here scattered those thoughts.

He only had to grab the boxers from his drawers and was covered but he noticed Bulma's eyes had not shifted from his eyes. " Yes I know... I filled that simple spandex suit. I am much more of a man then the boy you remember..." He said slyly moving closer to her. His arm slipping around her wait, his dark eyes gazing into her endless blue." Your not the young girl I remember either. Your a woman that has become even more beautiful then I remember." His handsome smile making Bulma flush from two things, one the comment. And the obvious sign of arousal against her hips.

" Age hasn't dulled anything yet I see." She said with a giggle as Vegeta grinned.

" Im only 25 years old woman I have allot of life left in me. As you are... still a lithe woman." His lips moved for hers but she put her finger to his.

" There will plenty of time for that. I think you need to meet your son first." She said as Vegeta released her and she sat on the bed her hand reaching out to rub the head of lavender hair. " Trunks.. sweetheart wake up I have someone for you too meet." She watched as the child rolled over, a loud yawn coming from his mouth as he looked up into her eyes. His small hands rubbing the sleep from them.

" What is it mom? Did someone-yawn bring breakfast?" He asked his stomach needing food as Bulma shook her head with a smile.

" No sweetheart. I wanted you to meet your Dad." She moved aside revealing Vegeta. A smirk on his lips as his brown tail swayed behind his back. " Trunks this is your father... Vegeta."

Vegeta watched as Trunks just look stupefied. His eyes saucer's and his mouth agape. " Well boy are you just going to gape at me?" The instant those words had left his mouth Trunks jumped into his father's chest. His arms gripping his back tightly, surprising even to Vegeta felt the grip. " Well you do have some strength boy. But we'll save training for another day." He chuckled his hand brushing over his back gently. My son... He thought as pride was swelling through him.

Maybe there was something's he had accomplished in this life. He looked down at his son and to his mate. Yes... there were some things. It was hard to imagine after all of the hell he had gone through that this was his reward. He had dreamed of being the galactic ruler with an iron fist, breaking down planets and wills with ease. Though now he couldn't wish for that. After tasting love although a brief taste it was he knew truth. He felt true pain, feeling true loneliness and despair. It was unlike anything he had ever felt.

Having it back once again... he didn't want to let it go again. Taking over the moment he pulled Bulma into his arms as well. The family together finally after 6 long years. He'd have a long day learning what he had missed out with away from the family he thought never to see or exist...

Many, many hours later after a full day of simple talking between himself his mate and his son. Learning of what had transpired from Trunk's birth and beyond. As Bulma relaxed on Vegeta's shoulder her body laying on his right side. Her son curled up on his chest obviously bushed. Vegeta's hand resting on Trunks' back and the other wrapped around her waist. " Anything else you want to know Vegeta?" She asked her hand trailed around his neck lovingly caressing him.

" No that is quite enough woman." Vegeta said with a smirk as he looked at his son, his small frame asleep on his chest. Eyes closed in comfort. " I would of never imagined this day ever coming to pass." His eyes looking to Bulma's with a deep feeling of despair of the dark days he spent alone.

" You don't have to worry now. Were finally together again, there's no more need to be wishing or wanting anymore. Here and now me and your son are with you now." She said smiling as Vegeta closed his eyes and nodded. " Awww... We wore him out..." Bulma said noticing the sleeping Trunks on Vegeta's stomach. " We should put him to bed."

Vegeta let out a grunt and sat up holding Bulma now in his lap and Trunks in his other hand. Setting Bulma on her feet he headed back to his bedroom, Bulma's arms still holding onto his her fingers interwoven with his own. He didn't mind it at all as he laid his son down in the black sheets. Mentally noting that he should change the color as there were no longer dark days ahead. Watching as his mate kissed his head and then leaned back into his embrace as they left. Closing the door softly the two held the other.

" Its good to have you back again woman..." Vegeta said, his deep husky voice sending shivers throughout her body as his breathe tickled her ear. His hands tightening around her ever more as he held her just a little closer.

" I know Vegeta... its good to be back." She sighed her head resting against his chest. Her own arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. " Vegeta...I must ask you something." She said and he grunted in reply. " Did you cry all the time when you thought I was dead? They said you were unwilling to leave a spot of your room for days at a time."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. " Just who told you this?" He asked as he should of known the answer but wanting to confirm his thoughts.

" Oh a nice elderly looking man, Ginshow was his name I believe. So am I to know that my prince gave up the power to be the Emperor and let a republic form because you were so distraught over me?" A smile forming on her lips as she knew her answer and looked up to see him slightly flushed across the face. " I guess its true..." She said still smiling as Vegeta only snarled and moved to pull away but Bulma held him tight. " No Vegeta I don't mean it to be embarrassing. Its incredible for me to see that you did. I couldn't love you anymore because of it." She gripped him tighter as he didn't move to pull away but gaze at her.

" You have no idea how hard it was to live without you." Vegeta said his hand reaching to move the long aquamarine locks from her face.

" I think I do... I spent so many days the same way, wanting to be back with you. Wondering if you were still alive, or have a father for my son. I know Vegeta... I know..." She said as he smiled, that glimpse of the man he was. Rather then the hard exterior. She smiled and let one hand rub the back of his neck and the other to trail over the firmly chiseled chest. " You really have grown up in six years..." She murmured as his entire body was corroded in solid muscle.

" As yourself woman..." He let his hand sweep through her long hair. Eyeing her curves that were even more pronounced, but then she had done much to conceal it when they had first met. His body reacting as it had the first moment he saw the woman hidden beneath the disguise. His eyes slanting, filling with desire as his groin tightened. " Woman..." He voiced weakly before as his desire for the creature that kept him in a cold lone bed for years broke. His lips crushed against her's. Still sweet... He thought as the soft lips that had plagued his mind were touching his own again.

Bulma only wrapped her limbs around him. Her arms around his neck, her legs around his thighs. Her own lips seeking his own, dreaming of having him back. Though only one night she had his lips, it was enough to still remember their feel for six very long years. She only felt herself being lowered to the sofa which she had spent the majority of the day on with Vegeta and Trunks. Still warm from the many hours of resting on it.

Vegeta's tongue slipped from his mouth trailing over her own as he ran his hands over her body, trailing them with his fingers until he found her hips and pulled her against his own. His tongue met with his mate's as Bulma opened her own mouth to let her own slip out and glide against his own. Their mouth's melding against the other as the sweet taste that both had longed for was now there.

Her mouth another place Vegeta soon began to roam, his tongue sweeping over her teeth and the roof of her mouth. That exquisite taste that was only her making him burn with ever growing lust. Her own hands gripping his hair tighter and tighter. Feeling her breasts pushed up against his chest, her long smooth legs around his. Her smell filling his nose, her taste on his tongue. How could I ever live without this... He thought as he continued to drink in his mate's taste.

Bulma let a well held back groan escape her lungs as she held Vegeta in her arms. Never wanting to let go, to hold onto the man who had saved her life and stolen her heart. Her heart she was more then willing to let him have now. Her hands dragged down his back leaving long welts as she began to run out of air. Vegeta finally taking notice and pulling away, his tongue still licking across her own as he moved to her ear. His teeth nipping gently and slowly drawing out a lulling feeling of relaxation as he went down lower to her shoulder.

His tongue lapped at the flesh slowly and methodically with long strokes down, to where her simple nightie had been her choice of attire as not changing the entire day. He tore it away with a flick of his wrist. Bulma making no qualms about loosing it as his hands began to knead her breasts slowly. His lips kissing the underside of her neck as a groan of pleasure came from Bulma's lips. " Vegeta..."

" Its been too long woman... I know." He purred moving his tongue to lap at the valley of her breasts. His tongue enjoying the salty taste that began to form and smirking as the shudders rose up and down her spine as he torturously slowly worked his way up one of her breasts to the peak that seemed to be aching for his touch. He would of taken his time more had he not waited six years for this. He suctioned his mouth to it. His mouth sucking near painfully hard as his tongue swirled around the nipple.

Bulma's breath hitched as feeling of Vegeta's mouth hit her. It was so good! She set in a deep moan as He switched off between the two, giving equal pleasure to each one. Her fingers buried in his hair as his mouth wrought her pleasure that she had been waiting for. His tongue sweeping around each hardening peak with burning results. She could feel the heat that he created beginning to burn through her loins rapidly increasing as Vegeta continued.

He smirked to himself as he continued to taste and suckle Bulma's breasts. His ears picking up every moan and groan that escaped her lips, exciting him more and more seeing her face in pleasure, feeling her own body's reaction. And the hefty smell of arousal that was burning up through his nose.

He pulled away from her breasts leaving her chest heaving with just his mouth had done. His gentle kisses and licks of his tongue as he pursed downwards reaching her stomach. The deep chuckle that came from Vegeta's mouth made Bulma only shudder as she felt his hot breath against her skin. Vegeta took the sweet time to enjoy the smooth porcelain skin. His cheek rubbing against it a purr of delight coming out as the soft flesh made him know that he finally had her back.

He dipped his tongue into her naval as he began his trek lower. Letting his tongue swirl around he let his hands reach to pull away the thin garment of panties. Throwing it over his shoulder not caring where it went as he went back to her folds that were dripping with want for him. Only for me... He thought grinning as he pushed her legs apart slightly to let his face hover above her need. Not yet giving in as he could smell the thick heavy arousal an unforgettable scent.

Moving to let his nose run through the curls. His tongue stretching out slowly to let a small lick on the outside of her core all the way up, dragging upwards until he finds her nub of pleasure. He pressed it with his tongue making Bulma cry out as her body was beginning to leak her ever growing desire. " Vegeta please don't tease! Its been-!" She was quieted as his hand found its way to her folds. A single finger slipping inside of her body stopping her voice as He leaned up to her face.

" I know very well how long its been. I do not need a reminder..." He said as he pressed another finger inside, both working instantly thrusting and moving in sequence. A cool smirk on Vegeta's face as he watched Bulma's face groan and cry in pleasure. Her hands digging into the couch fiercely. Her wet walls clenching around his fingers as she bucked her hips up in want.

" Vegeta!" Bulma screamed as her eyes flew open and her arms latching onto his face and pulling his to her own. Her lips seeking his as she kissed him deeply. Her back arching as her scream echoed in Vegeta's mouth her. Her legs tightening as her inner muscles clench tightly on his fingers. Her release a tidal wave of bliss as she falls to the sofa breathing hard, sweat falling from her face as spots shined in her eyes.

" Trying to muffle your screams?" Vegeta chuckled as Bulma only nodded weakly. " I suppose your going to say you don't want to wake our son?" Another nod.

" Yes all I need is to explain what sex is to a five year old." Bulma said moving up to a sitting position. Her legs still along his side.

" This entire place is sound proof. I could become a super-sayjin and he still wouldn't hear me. I had this all specially made so that no one could ever hear anything inside or out." Vegeta said with a smirk as Bulma seemed relieved to know that. " Don't worry about the boy, if he gets up ill feel his ki shift. He's asleep right now."

" Well... then you better pay attention if he gets up and your slacking... Your going to be on the sofa for the rest of your life!" Bulma said with a look of deadly seriousness as Vegeta grunted.

" Woman do not worry! I will know, with that threat I would pay attention more if I could." Vegeta said falling backwards as Bulma pushed him down his hair falling over the armrest. Her body sliding up over his, a now playful smile on her face as she ground her folds along his erection. Her own juices dripping onto his member a she leaned up and licked her tongue across his lips. Slowly working between his lips as his arms wrapped around her slim waist. Her mouth pressing down as both closed their eyes loosing themselves in the sweet moment. Bulma's hand trailed up and down his chest running over his tight muscles and enjoying the feel of steel muscle under silk skin. She broke her lips away to find her way to his scars. One long one in particular that stretched over his chest.

" How did you get this?" She said innocently as she kissed the scar and traced it with her tongue

" Frieza... after loosing you... he beat me very severely. More then half of my scars are because of that." He said hissing as she licked her way down to another two scars covering his abs.

" Im sorry for the pain..." She murmured giving both the same treatment.

" Do not be... That night together was well worth that pain... besides he made me stronger then the Ginyu force after nearly killing me." Bulma remembering that sayjin power increased drastically after a near death wound. Obviously Frieza had been furious but not stupid enough to kill him.

" Oh..." She said kissing the fabric of his boxers and over the bulge that strained the fabric. " I could never forget this could I?" She said with a soft laugh as Vegeta's ever impressive size hadn't changed. It might of only gotten bigger as she pulled it down revealing it to her eyes.

Her hand grasping as much of it she could in her hand as she slowly worked his base. Her mouth moving to his tightened sacs sucking gently as her hand stroked and worked the base of his member. Vegeta's body tensing as he felt the pleasure. Still not willing to let anyone know he enjoyed it but Bulma knew that.

Slowly she worked her way up his member. Soft strokes of her tongue along his sides and gentle kisses until she reached the tip. Her mouth opening and taking in just the tip. Vegeta couldn't help the groan that rumbled out from his lips as he felt her hot mouth slowly go down on his length. She relaxed sucking hard as her head bobbed up and down quickly. Changing pressure tightly to gentle as she let her one hand continue to rub his base.

" ughhh... woman..." He groaned as he felt so good, her mouth bringing him such exquisite pleasure. But as the building moment came she stopped cold. " What the hell?" He snarled as he was so close! He snapped up to see Bulma moving atop, her core just above his tip. Slowly lowering herself as her body began to stretch accommodating the length of the sayjin prince slowly. " So... tight... God's woman!" Vegeta hissed as Bulma only continued to lower herself down further.

" Your... still so big!" She cried out as she stopped her breathing heavy as she was getting used to the feeling. Until her hips finally with one last push hit his hips brining out a loud cry from both parties. Both remaining still as Vegeta was ready to release just by being stationary. Sheer willpower kept him from doing so as he waited for Bulma to ever slowly adjust. But feeling her tight walls squeezing him was maddening as he wanted to give in but not without her joining him. " Ughh... Okay... Its alright now." Bulma finally said as she raised herself back up and slide back down. Both sides crying out as Vegeta's hands slowly helped her out.

Starting out slow and gentle they moved slowly building up speed that only Vegeta was thrusting his hips up and moving her with his hands. Bulma arched her back her hands holding herself up as she felt the pounding driving deep into her womb. Feeling the pleasure again that made her scream with rapture. " Vegeta! Don't stop!" She screamed as her body began to spasm from the feelings coursing through her body. It was so incredible!

She fell on his chest letting him pump rapidly inside her as she kissed his lips. The moment finally coming as she released and went limp. Her tight walls squeezing so tight that Vegeta finally releases. His own body falling limp as a his seed shoots in her womb. Bulma is hazy as she looks up as Vegeta is gazing down at her on his chest. His hand trailing through her hair slowly. " Mmmh thank you Vegeta... that was incredible..." She murmurs sleepily curling against his chest.

" Did you expect any less? Besides you can thank me every night with that performance." He said smiling as he rubs her back.

" I think I might..." She giggles and rests her head underneath his chin. " I love you Vegeta... its great to back with you again..." It is only mere moments later that she falls asleep.

" I feel the same woman... Sleep well." He says kissing her forehead and resting. Grabbing the sheets underneath the coach and throwing them over her and himself. Slowly his eyes droop and close in sleep revealing in the peace that he has been wanting... but that's enough for now...

Phew! This was a very long story and I hope you enjoyed it. And please leave a review, this was a major story for me and I might add a third and final one to it if you ask.

MajinBroli


End file.
